BeLive
by Bloom78
Summary: Don't go, Don't go, Please Don't gooooooo... You have to stay, You have to live, You have to live for me...
1. Chapter 1

A person is seen packing his bag in a room, while someone knocked on the door. The person in the room said "tumhe kbse knock kr k aane ki zarorat pr gai?"

Person 2 entered the room with a tray containing two cups of green tea and said " Ary bs yaar yunhi… tu bta k sb tyari hogai? Lo yea green tea piyo… sb saman theek sy rakh lena, wahan pohanchty hi signal dena, or khany piny, sony jagny sbka khayal krna, yea na ho k kaam k chakkar mai sb kuch bhool jao or beemar par jao. Or first aid box bhi zaroor rakh lena jo tumhara hal hai na us hisab sy to tumhy uski bht zarorat pary gi."

Person 1 said while taking the cup from his hand " Ary Ary itna sb boly ja rhy ho aik he sans mai thora Aram sy yaar tumhari train nhi choot rhi, sb kuch rakh lia hai maine or first aid box bhi rakh lun ga tum na itni fikar mt kia karo meri warna tension sy BP high ho jaye ga."

Person 2: " Ab tumhari fikar na karun to kiski karun, tumsy hi to meri zindagi hai yaar. Acha chor in sb baton ko or mjy yeh bta k nikalna kb hai tjy iss mission k liye? Or kitna time lagy ga tjy aany mai sir ny to mjy kuch nhi btaya?"

Person 1: " Subah 7 bjy tk pohanchna hai mjy Airport to 6 bjy tk nikal jaun ga, uske ilawa km sy km 1-1½ hafta to lagay ga he lekin koshish karun ga k jald az jald a jaun tumhary pass ." He said while taking the sips from his tea.

Person 2 sighed while taking his tea, there is some weird feeling in his heart since the last morning when he heard that his buddy has to go on this dangerous mission alone. He is feeling like his buddy is going very far from him and is not going to come back to him. That is the reason why he is feeling so down and sad. He is continually praying for his brother's safety and his safe return to him. After drinking their tea, Person 2 collected the cups and left the room. He washed the cups and moved to his room. He laid there thinking about the dream he had this morning, which left him worried more about his buddy than he was earlier. In these thoughts the sleep overpowered him and took him to the dreamland, but for him it was another nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere co-incidence.

* * *

 **One man is seen standing at the edge of the cliff he is looking at the beautiful scenery and smiling. Suddenly a bullet hit him directly at his heart and he falls down the cliff, he didn't even had the time to scream at his agony. But instead his brother screamed his lungs out at the pain of his brother…** Daaayaaaaahhhhhhh…

Abhijeet woke up with the scream and sweating badly, he was wiping his face by his hands and was murmuring something " aj phir sy wahi khuwab, aj poora 1 mahina ho gaya hai daya ko us mission pr gaye huye lekin uska koi ata pata he nhi. Usny kaha tha 1-1½ hafta lagay ga. Uper sy sir bhi kuch nhi bta rhy hain or yeh HQ waly to munh mai dahi jamaye bethy hain bs aik he lafz pata hai unhe 'confidential' zara sa daya k bary mai kuch pata krny ki koshish kro or wo yeh lafz munh pr de marty hain. Or yeh informers bhi kisi kaam k nhi hain aik aadmi ka pata nhi laga skty. Pata nhi daya kaha hoga, kesa hoga theek hoga k nhi, kahi kisi mushkil mai to nhi hai, kuch samajh nhi a rha mery k mai kia karun, kl subah phir sy sir sy baat kr k dekhta hun, haan yahi theek rhy ga." With these thoughts he again laid down on his bed but sleep was miles away from him. His brain was working with 360 km/s speed, he was extremely worried about his brother's wellbeing, weird thoughts were clogging his mind. He laid there thinking about any means that can help him to get his brother back.

* * *

 **Unknown Place**

Meanwhile in the corner of a dark room a person is bound in shackles and chains, he seemed to be unconscious, his breathing was labored and coming in gasps. His whole body was bruised badly with various injuries, his forehead had a huge gash and there was some dried blood on it showing that the injury is at least a week old, his left leg was broken from more than 3 places and was resting at the bizarre angle, showing how much he was suffering, how much he was tortured. There two men were talking to each other

Man1: Yeh admi kitna dheet hai issy kisi cheez ka asar hi nhi ho rha.

Man2: Haan issy kitna maara, drugs diye, yahan tk k isky pain receptors bhi sensitive kr diye lekin issy koi asar hi nhi ho rha.

Man1: Dr. Sahab apny hi theek sy dose nhi diya hoga drugs ka jo isski akar wahi ki wahi hai warna to ab tk yrh fr fr bol rha hota wo sb kuch jo hmmy maalom krna hai.

Dr: sham maine isko aam logo sy ziada dose dia hai us drug ka, us drug ki itni dose k baad to agar isko mamooli si chot bhi lagy to isko dard sy tarapna chahiye, or yeh to esy react kr rha hai jesy issy koi dard mehsoos hi nhi ho rha.

Sham: Aik dafa sirf aik dafa hummy yeh bta sy k ussny wo kaha chuppai hai to phir bs iska kaam tammam, or agar issny hummy na btaya to boss humara kaam tammam kr dy ga.

Dr: Mere dimagh mai aik or idea hai hum kl wo try karain gy kuch na kuch to pata chal hi jaye ga.

Saying this they left the room, When he realised that the men had left he opened his eyes and moved a little to make himself comfortable but a pained scream left his chapped and dried lips

Man: Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Abhiiiiii...

Even screaming caused him imense pain, he remembered that he hadn't eaten anything from almost 4 days, they were giving him some glucose and some capsules to give him enough strength to get through thier torture. He closed his eyes and a drop fell from his eyes and became unconscious.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

Next morning rose with more questions, mysteries and confusions. Abhijeet got up as he was not asleep and got ready to go to bureau. He went to bureau without breakfast. He entered the tall building with fast steps. He was the first one to enter the bureau, this was his routine these days. He looked his brother's desk and caressed it with lots of love and a lone tear fell off his eyes, he wiped it up with his finger and took a deep breath to calm his nerves down. He sat down on his own desk with the file and pen in his hands. After sometime everyone started to enter and wished him good morning, he replied all of the wishes with just a simple nod.

Then entered his desired person, ACP Sir, he wished him good morning. And entered his office after him, he had decided to ask answers to all of the questions that were eating him away.

Abhijeet: Sir mjy apse kuch zaroori baat krni hai.

ACP: haan bolo Abhijeet kia baat hai.

Abhijeet: Sir ap please meri situation ko samjhain or please mjy btain k daya kahan hai kesa hai kb aye ga kuch to btaye na.

ACP: Abhijeet mene tmhy pehly bhi kaha hai or ab phir sy keh rha hun mjy nhi maaloom daya kaha hai, mere mutabiq to ab tk uska mission poora ho jana chahiye tha, mj sy to koi contact bhi nhi kya usne. Mai khud bht pareshan hun daya ko ly kr.

Abhijeet: Sir ap hi btaye phir mai kis sy poochun maine to HQ bhi pata lagany ki koshish ki hai lekin koi kuch btany ko tyar hi nhi hai, Ap btaye mai kya karun.

ACP: Tum fikar na karo daya jaha bhi hoga theek hoga, aj mai khud HQ jaun ga or unse baat… he was interrupted by the knock on the door. Freddie was standing there and he was looking quite distressed.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

So what happened? Any guesses?

Thanks to all who read and reviewed.

And plz it is a request to all guest reviewers to write some sort of name so that I can distinguish between you all.

Guest: Just to clear I'm a girl. Good to hear that you are interested in this one. Hope you can continue to support and review. And plz kindly write some name instead of guest. Take care.

Saira1122: sorry to say but your guess is wrong now try to guess what is coming next.

Vampire's feelings: Thanks…

Sifa: As you said this chapter is quite long. Schedule is tight but I am trying my best to update ASAP. And thanks for liking my story hope you will continue to support.

Guest: thanks but plz try to write some sort of name instead of guest.

Guest: thanks… plz try to write some name instead of guest.

Nikita: thanks yes nightmare… your guess was wrong better luck next time.

Tanya: yes you were right… Thanks for the support.

Chitra: your guess was right… I intend to continue hope you all like it.

Luvcidduodosti: Thanks.

Geetu: Thanks hope you didn't have to wait long.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere co-incidence.

* * *

Freddie was standing at the door looking distressed. He said hurriedly

Freddie: Sir jaldi bahar chaliye Daya sir ka informer aya hai.

Listening to this ACP Sir and Abhijeet hurried outside and saw that Daya's informer was sitting on a chair and drinking water. When he saw them he put the glass on the table and stood up.

Abhijeet: Mannu tu yahan kya kr rha hai tu to underground ho gya tha na 3 mahine pehly?

Mannu: Sahab mai apko yeh deny wasty aaya hai yeh pen drive mjy Daya Sahab ny aj sy takreeban 1 ½ hafty pehly di thi or kaha tha agar mai das pandrah din mai rabta na karun to yeh bureau mai dy dena, kareeban sola(16) satran(17) din ho gaye pr sahab ny abhi tk koi rabtaich nhi kia to mai a gya idherich, kahan hai daya sahab kahi bahar gaye hain kia? He said looking here and there.

Abhijeet look at him in hurt and said "Daya 1 mahine pehly mission pr gya tha or kareeban 3 hafton sy usny koi rabta hi nhi kia pata nhi kahan hai, tjy to mila tha na wo 2 hafty pehly kahan hai tjy kuch to maaloom hoga na?

Mannu: Mjy to daya sahab disguise mai milnyich aye thy wo bhi aik jungle mai, us waqt sahab bht jaldi mai thy to sahab ny kuch btayaich nhi bs itna he kaha k iss pen drive ka apni jaan sy bhi zyada khyal rakhun.

Abhijeet: Esa kia hai iss pen drive mai jo daya ny esa kaha… he said while rubbing his hand on his lips and said " La yeh pen drive mjy dy mai dekhun ismy akhir hai kia?

Mannu gave him the Pen drive, Abhijeet inserted the drive in his pc, the drive was encrypted and asking for password. ACP said" yeh password kia ho skta hai? Abhijeet tmhy koi idea hai kia k daya ny kia password rakha hoga iss ka?"

Abhijeet: Sir aik do passwords hain mere zehn mai main abhi try krta hun.. After 3 to 4 tries the password got accepted.

ACP: Good Work Abhijeet… Chalo jaldi sy dekho akhir esa kia hai drive mai k daya ny mission k dauran mannu sy milny ka risk liya jis waqt Mannu underground tha…

Abhijeet opened the folder and started to look for some clues. Suddenly he stood up and said " Sir yeh to sari public places k blue prints hain, in jaghon pr to hr waqt rush hota hai."

ACP: yeh blue prints to us mission sy related lag rhy hain jis pr daya gya hua hai, yani daya yeh information retrieve krny main kamyab ho gya, lekin phir daya hai kahan abhi tak koi contact q nai kya usne?

That was the question which was unanswered and no one among them could answer it. Abhijeet after listening to all of this he lost his calm, After thinking sometime he said

Abhijeet: Mannu mjy us jagah ki location theek sy bta hum khud wahan ja ker investigation karain gay.

Mannu: Theek hai sahab jb ap kaho tbhi chalty hain ab to mjhe bhi daya sahab ki fikar ho rhi hai.

Abhijeet: Intezar kis baat ka hai abhi k abhi chal meray sath, Freddie Vivek jaldi gari nikalo, Sir hum chalte hain.

They moved out in the hope of getting Daya back or even getting a clue that can help them. But destiny had something else stored for them.

They sat in the qualis and moved towards their destination. When they were in the radius of their destination, someone spied on them and started to dial a number hurriedly.

Spy: sahab yeh CID walon ki gari apne area main ghus gai hai ap zara hoshyar rehna.

* * *

 **Unknown Place**

A man is seen sitting in the chair and was looking in great anger. He was talking to someone over the phone. He had a glass of wine in his hands, he took a sip from his glass and said

Man: bht acha kia Jacky jo tune mjhe foran khabar kr di,mai bhi dekhta hun ab yeh CID waly apny pyary officer ko bazyaab(rescue) krty hain, esa ghumaun ga inko k chakar a jaye gay…

Man to his servant: jaaa ja k sham ko bula kr la.

Servant left after saying: ji saab.

After sometime sham entered and Man started to scold him.

Man: Sham yeh akhri mauka hai tere pas, agar mjhe do din tk wo pen drive na mili to tu apne anjaam ka zimedar khud hoga, do din baad party a rhi hai us drive ka soda krny us se pehle mjhe wo drive wapis chahiye hr hal main, jo marzi karo us daya k sath mjhe koi fark nai parta mjhe us drive ka pata chahiye. Or dusri baat ye k CID waly a rhy hain iss taraf to zara intezam karo sb cheezon ka, or teh khany(dungeon) k rasty ko achi tarah se band karo mjhe kisi bhi kisam ki laparwahi nhi chahiye samjhe. Esa ghumaun ga mai in CID walon k doobara yahan nhi aye gay.

Sham: G boss mai abhi tyari krta hun. Boss wese yeh CID wala hai bht hee dheet isko kisi cheez ka asar hee nai hota lekin ap fikar hee mt karain Dr sahab ko mast idea aya hai uske baad to pakka yeh apna munh khol dy ga.

Boss: mjy koi farak nai parta mjhe bs wo pen drive chahiye. Jao tum ab.

Sham: ok boss.

Sham left the room. After sham was gone boss took another sip from his drink and said

Boss: Daya tumne bilkul theek nai kya mery kaam mai tang ara kr, ab uski saza to milni thi na tumhy iss liye maine tumhari wo tang hi tor di, hahahahahahahahaha( he laughed evilly) bs aik baar wo drive mery hath lag jaye phir main tumhe dunga tumhary kiye ki saza.

He said that and drank all of the contents from his glass and tore that glass into pieces while laughing evilly.

* * *

 **After sometime**

Abhijeet and his team entered inside the jungle and moved toward the place where Mannu had met with Daya. After sometime they reached the exact place.

Mannu: Sahab yahich jagah hai jidher Daya sahab ny apun ko bulaya tha.

Abhijeet: Dekho as pas sb, dekho kuch milta hai kya.

Abhijeet (POV) : Yaar koi to clue chora hoga tune, bs aik clue sirf aik clue mil jaye. I hope k tu theek hoga bs aik baar tu mil jaye phir class lagaun ga mai teri, yeh bhi koi tareeqa hota hai kam se kam banda contact he kr leta hai.

Freddie suddenly shouted and gained their attention.

Freddie: Sir wo dekhain samny aik farm house hai.

Abhijeet: chalo udher ja k poochtach krty hain shayad kisi ne kuch dekha ho.

And they moved towards the farm house. They rang the bell, servant opened the door and asked who they were?

Abhijeet: CID. Hummy kuch poochtach krni hai aap sb logon ko bula lain. He said while looking at the interior keenly.

Boss came outside and said

Boss: g kahiye kis sy milna hai apko?

Freddie: CID. Kuch poochtach krni thi aapse

Boss: g poochain kya poochna hai aapko mjh sy.

Abhijeet: ap ki tareef? Or ap k ilawa kon kon hai yahan iss waqt sbko bula lain.

Boss: g mera naam Prakash hai or mai iss farm house ka malik hun, ajkl chutian manany aya hun yahan mere ilawa mere do mulazim hain, aik sy to aap mil chuke hai Saleem naam hai iska, dusra bawarchi hai or iss waqt kitchen mai hai uska naam vinod hai. Vinod bahar ao zara.

Abhijeet smirkingly: itni garmi k mausam main aap yahan iss jungle main chutti manany aye hain kuch ajeeeb nhi lagta kia apko.

Prakash: mjy garmi ka mausam pasand hai or iss mausam main mai shikar krny aksar iss jungle main ata hun.

Abhijeet: bary he ajeeb shoq pal rakhain hain apne prakash g. Khair apny aj sy qareeban 2 hafty pehly yahan is jungle main iss aadmi ko dekha hai? He said while showing picture of daya in his mobile. Isse akhri baar is jungle mai dekha gaya tha, ap log bhi daikhain is tasweer ko ghor sy he said to servants.

Servants: nhi sahab humne to Iss aadmi ko aj sy pehly kabhi nahi dekha.

Prakash: Sir iss jungle mai to log aaty he bht km hain maine bhi iss aadmi ko pehly kabhi nhi dekha or mjhy khamosh jagah pasand hai is liye yahan farm house bnaya hai jb shehar k shor sharaba se tang a jata hun to yahan a jata hun or mai to wese bhi bs aik hafta pehle aya hun or aap do hafton pehly ki baat kr rhy hain.

Abhijeet: acha chalain esa karain aap apni contact information dy dain or plz hummy bataye baghair shehar sy bahir mt jaiye ga.

Prakash: G zaroor, Saleem Sir ko mera contact card dy do.

Abhijeet: Freddie card ly lo or sambhal k rakho. Mr Prakash apki co-operation ka shukriya. Phir milenge take care.

They moved outside and left the premises of the forest.

Prakash: yeh CID waly itni jaldi peecha nahi chorain gay kuch to sochna pary ga.

He said that while climbing stairs.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

So how did it go? Please let me know through your reviews.

Thanks to all those who read and reviewed.

Sifa: Glad to know that you liked it and just pray for good. Update depends upon how much time I get to write.

Tanya: glad to know you found it interesting. I hope so too that they meet soon.

Alisha: this time chapter is quite long.

Vaingankar Apurva: I'm glad I was able to surpass your thoughts. Thank you for the compliment.

Chitra: Hope you liked it and will continue to support.

Guest: Here's your update.

Luvcidduodosti: ohhh this pain is nothing…

Nikita: Real torture is yet to come… but don't worry about it.

Pwincex Angel: Real happy to have your review. I was not expecting your review. Happy to know that you liked it so much. Hope you will enjoy it and support it. Thanks again.

MRi: Glad you liked it. Well once I conveyed msg of DUO-MRF on this site also I do have an account on IF but never used it. Also I joined FF in 2015.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence.

* * *

 **Dungeon**

Daya was murmuring something in the corner, he was looking pale and exhausted. It seemed like he was suffering from fever. His voice was just a whisper.

Daya: pa..pa..pani… ahhhhh ab..hi ahh..boo…ssss… pani.. Bht pyassss…

He was murmuring these words back to back. It looked like he had not drank water for a long time and his fever was making his thirst worse. He remembered something from past and a drop of tear fell from his eyes.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Daya was suffering from high fever because last night during investigation he got soaked in rain and did not even have the rain coat, so today his brother didn't allow him to leave his house. Abhijeet entered the house at almost 9 O'clock, he entered the TV lounge and put his keys and wallet on the table. Suddenly he thought he heard something in the kitchen, he took his gun out and moved towards kitchen slowly, then suddenly he entered the kitchen and became shocked to see the scene before him. Daya was sitting on the floor near the shelf his head had a small cut and it was bleeding. He hurriedly put the gun on the shelf and proceeded towards daya, he was murmuring something_

 _Daya: ab..hi pa..pa..n..i.. Pa..ni… abhiiiii_

 _Abhijeet in worried tone: hey daya kia hua haan yahan kya kr rahe ho, room sy bahar q aye haan, mana kya tha na maine._

 _Daya in broken words: Pani… khatam… sar dard… medicine … liye pani… Chakar … gir gaya._

 _Abhijeet said hurriedly: acha abhi chup karo or room main chalo, chalo utho khary ho… he said while supporting Daya by his shoulders and made him stand. They moved toward Daya's room, he laid Daya on his bed and said_

 _Abhijeet: Yahi ruko or hilna mt yahan sy mai abhi first aid box ly kr ata hun._

 _He came shortly after taking box and glass of water, he removed medicine from the leaflet and gave it to daya with water. Abhijeet supported his neck by his hands and helped him gulping down the medication with water. After medicine he started to dress the small cut. He applied betadine and an "ahhhh… abhi… aram sy" escaped from daya's lips._

 _Abhijeet: bs bs ho gya… and then he put the bandage on his head. Lo ho gya… or tumhe room sy niklny ki kya zaroorat thi haan mana kya tha na maine k bahar mt jana or uper sy bukhar bhi nhi utra tumhara abhi tk, he checked his medicines and said… tumne dopehar ki medicine q nai khai haan? Dr ny bola tha na k miss nhi krni ab dekha phir se barh gya bukhar._

 _Daya: Acha Abhi ab bs bhi kr do or kitna Daanto gy akhir haan… tum janty ho na mjhe bukhar hai phir bhi daante ja rhy ho… and he made a puppy face… mai kbse tumhara wait kr rha tha na k tum ao ge to dy do gay medicine phir mera sar dard barh gaya iss liye socha mai khud ly lun medicines dekha to jug main pani nhi tha leny k liye kitchen main gya to sar chakrany laga or mai gir gaya or sir pr chot lag gai… tum itna late q aye tumne bola tha k jaldi a jao gy…_

 _Abhijeet: yaar main kaam main phans gaya tha na is liye late aya hun. Acha chalo tum leto abhi medicine li hai na theek ho jaye ga, lo yeh thermometer lagao jaldi sy._

 _Daya while making faces put the thermometer in his mouth and said "kya yaar tumne yeh mere munh mai thunss diya nai hai bukhar theek hun main nikalo isy yaar._

 _Abhijeet took thermometer out while saying: zyada dramay na karo or dekhno do mjhe temperature… he looked at the thermometer and sighed… dekho 102.5 hai bukhar or keh raha hai k koi bukhar nhi… isi liye to behosh hua tha na? Chal let aram sy mai pani or rumal lata hun cold compression k liye or agar tu yahan sy aik inch bhi hila na to jan sy maar dunga mai tjhe._

 _Abhijeet came back with a bowl of cold water and handkerchief and sat beside daya. Slowly started to put cold compress on his forehead. Daya looked at him and smiled, he loved this feeling, feeling of his brother's love and care. Suddenly he hold his hand and said "Abhi tum mjh sy itna piyar q karty ho? Na kiya karo meri itni fikar yaar."_

 _Abhijeet's face was showing his worry and love, he looked at him and said "agar teri fikar nhi karunga to kiski karunga tu to mera chota sa chanda sa bhai hai na, tu meri jaan hai tere liye hi to jeeta hun main yaar. " his eyes became teary._

 _Daya said while hugging him through his waist and rubbing his tears and said "yaar ab tum ro to mt na, tum rote hue bilkul bhi cute nai lagty, mai ab kuch nai kahunga, pakkaa promise."_

 _Abhijeet after wiping his tears made daya lie down properly and said " chal ab chor sb baatain or lait ja araam sy, mai kuch khanay k liye ly k ata hun." And he left the room._

 **Flashback end**

Daya: ka…han ho yaaarrrr ab..hiiii… a jaaaooo naaaa… plea…se a jao ly jaaaoooo yaa..haaannn syyyy… Bo..haatttt daaa…rrrddd hoooo rhaaaaaa haaiii tummm a jaaaooo naaa boossssssss lennnyyyy…

Suddenly the door opened and his captors came inside, Dr had a table trolley containing some equipments with him. And from their faces it looked like they would not leave him until he tells them about the drive. Sham came close to him, he listened to his plea, sham smirked at him and said to him

Sham: ohhhh to tjy pyas lagi hai chal mai tjy pani pelata hun…

He took a glass full of water and came close to daya. He hold daya's face and threw water on his face and laughed loudly.

Sham: ly pe ly pani ab… hahahaha… aj to wese bhi hum teri khub khatir dari krny aye hain… kyun Dr. Sahab…? He smirked and looked at him wickedly.

Dr. Sahab: haan bhai aj to khub maza dillaye gy tjhe… he said wearing gloves.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Thanks to all who read and reviewed. Hope you all will keep supporting.

Guest: thanks… no worries jaldi tension khatam ho jaye gi.

Priya: thanks. Just keep supporting.

Chitra: thanks. I hope so too…

Nikita: thanks. And this is a mild tragedy, there would be no deaths so no worries.

Guest; thanks. Don't worry. Just let me know what you think about it.

Pwincex Angel: Ohhhhh then I think I will say sorry about it… thanks for appreciation… Don't be silly mjy to 3 chap kuch khas pasand nhi aya but this is good I think… Dr. ka plan to bht khatarnak hai yaar… I hope so too. Well I am a proud citizen of Pakistan. And today is Pakistan's Islamic anniversary… Just keep supporting.. You too take care.

JS Abhi: well then I am sorry too I couldn't review on your stories too. It is not an investigative one, as I am really bad in creating mysteries. I too hope k jaldi sb theek ho jaye. No I am in contact with her. I personally think she will come back sooner or later. You too take care.

Sifa: here is your wish granted. And updates depends upon how much time I will be able to spare.

Tanya: thanks. I also wish the same…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence.

* * *

 **RED ALERT**

 **Warning read at your own risk**

* * *

 **Dungeon**

Dr. Sahab: haan bhai aj to khub maza dillaye gy tjhe… he said wearing gloves.

Dr. Sahab: chal sham iski zanjeeray khol dy bechara 1 hafty sy khara hai thak gaya hoga na isko is bed pr lita… he said pointing towards the bed in the middle of the room… thora aram mily ga issey… he said with a hysterical laugh.

Sham unlocked the chains that were binding Daya with force due to which he clenched his teeth in extreme pain. And forcefully dragged him to the bed which caused him great pain and he broke into cold sweat with heavy breathing. He made him lie on the bed and Daya felt extreme pain in his back, head and broken leg, but he did not let even a single scream out. He then clamped Daya's hands and ankles to the bed. As Daya's hands were stiffed due to chains, so clamping was a little bit more harsh than usual. Now, Dr. came forward with an injection in his hand.

Dr. Sahab: tumhe to ab tk maloom ho gya hoga k yeh konsa injection hai, ab to acha khasa experience hai tumhe. And he moved forward to inject daya with Hyocine-pentothal, which was the drug that can make a person sensitive to pain. He had a sinister smile on his face. He injected daya with all of its contents. Daya hissed in pain as an unbearable pain struck him still he didn't let a single moan to escape his chapped lips.

Dr. Sahab: Abhi bhi koi reaction nhi. Chalo koi baat nhi abhi thori dair main khud zuban chaly gi tumhari.

He stepped towards his trolley and took surgical pliers in his hand. He had an absurd smile on his face. He seemed to be proud of what was going in his mind. He stuffed a dirty cloth in his mouth with force. Daya had his eyes fixed on the pliers, Dr. moved towards daya's right hand side and took his forefinger in his hands and pushed the jaws of pliers under the left side of the nail before slowly prising the side of the nail upwards.

Dr. Sahab: Btaye ga ab k kaha hai wo pen drive.

It was very painful for Daya, that his eyes started to water, his body jerked at the unending pain. He couldn't even scream to lower his suffering due to cloth. Still he decided not to open his mouth and nodded his head in no. Then Dr. began slowly rising of the right side of the nail.

Dr. Sahab: ab khole ga apna munh, ya or dard bardasht krna ka mood hai?

Still Daya nodded his head in a big no, with this Dr applied more pressure on the pliers which caused him unbearable pain. Next, the pliers were placed under the middle, and the entire nail slowly raised and removed completely. The process took 5 to 8 minutes. Daya lost his consciousness due to the excruciating pain which was amplified by the injection. His finger was bleeding continously.

Sham: arey yeh to behosh ho gya or kuch btaya bhi nai issny ab kya karain.

Dr. who was preparing another injection looked at him and said

Dr. Sahab: hum mustakil yeh process chalu nhi rakh skty q k injection ki or dard ki wajah sy yeh mr bhi skta hai, mai abhi isko dawai dy deta hun phir dobara milain gay is sy 2 ghanty baad.

Sham: jesa apko theek lagay bs parso tk ka time hai humary pass warna boss hum dono ko nhi chorain gay.

Dr. nodded and injected medicine in daya's vein, his method was harsh and it caused a drop of blood to fall from the site. His both hands had numerous punctures because of continuous dose of drugs. Dr. wrapped an old dirty cloth on his now bleeding finger to stop the blood flow. He also took out the cloth from his mouth before leaving. Then they left the Dungeon in their talks.

 **One hour later**

Daya's eyes opened, his throat was hoarse and dry due to silent screaming and lack of water. He looked at his finger it still had fresh blood stains. His eyes started shedding silent tears. His whole hand was paining like hell. He couldn't move his hand because of clamps. This time he remembered how much his brother loves him that he can't even see him in pain of pin pricking. And now he is going through whole a lot of pain and his brother is not with him to save him from this hell of pain.

Daya: Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiii… kaaaa… haaannnn… ho yaarrrrrrrr… ttuumm tooo… he took a deep breath. Tttuuummmm… tooo kehhh..teee ho… naaa… k mmmjjhhheee ta..ta..takleeeffff… main naiiiiii… deeee… khhhhh….he slurred… sktyyyy… toooo a jjjaaa… ooooo… naaaa bossssssss… lyyyyyyy… jaooooooo naaaaaa…plllzzzzzzzz… And he fell into the well of darkness.

* * *

 **Bureau**

Abhijeet suddenly shouted "Dddaaayyyyaaaaaahhhhhh" and he looked here and there perplexed. It seemed like he was totally engrossed in his thoughts and suddenly something jerked him badly.

Freddie: Sir kya hua aapko achanak? Ap achanak esy chaunk q gaye?

Abhijeet: kuch nai hua Freddie mai theek hun bs abhi mjhy esa mehsoos hua jesy daya bht takleef mai hai or mjhy pukar rha hai… his eyes got moistured, he hurriedly hid his eyes because that was not the time to be weak.

After listening to this Freddie's eyes also got teary.

Freddie: Sir aap fikar mt karain maine bht dua ki hai jald he daya sir mil jaye gay wo bhi saji salamat.

ACP Sir's eyes also got teary after listening to their talk. Who was standing facing the door to move out.

ACP: kahan ho Daya tum, plz wapis a jao dekho tumharay bhai ny kia hal bna liya hai, humary liya ma sahi uske liye he wapis a jao. Plz bhagwan hummy hummara daya wapis ker do. And he wiped his tear with his thumb and turned his back from the door.

Abhijeet: Freddie aik kaam karo dobara us jungle mai jao or waha us farm house or uske logon pr kari nazar rakho, mjy wo Prakash khatak rha hai, itni sakht garmi mai wo us jungle mai chuti manany aya hai bht odd baat hai, tum jao or sath mannu ko bhi ly jao or kuch bhi ajeeb lagy to mjhy btana mai apny informer sy milny ja rha hun.

Freddie: Ok Sir.

And they both left to move to their destinations.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

No offense meant, I just wanted to show how soldiers are treated when they are caught.

Pwincwex Angel: Ameen sum Ameen… ab dhak dhak ruk gai? Thanks for loving it. Hope bht ziada bura nhi tha aj ka chap. Well meri story mai suspense to bilkul bhi nhi hai. Pakka. Hope you liked it.

Guest: I'll try to update long chapters next time. Thanks.

Priya: thanks here is your update.

Luvcidduodosti: absolutely they are wicked. Thanks.

Nikita: thanks for liking it. Hope you got the answer about what Dr wants to do. Well I don't watch CID O just read stories on DUO. Personally I like Daya more, but O like their friendship.

Sifa: Thanks. I also liked that part. Hope you enjoyed the update.

Tanya: well main theme of this story is torture. I hope so too. Thanks.

Chitra: Hope you didn't cry a lot on this chapter. Thanks.

Eman: Thanks. Well they will meet soon I hope.

JS Abhi: well there is investigation but not a lot just a little that too have a lot of loopholes. Well now you know what they were planning. I also think that chap 3 was quite good compared to first two chaps. Hope you liked this one too. Oh I didn't mind a bit. No problem I also love her stories. Thanks.

Zeba: thank you so much.

ABHIGYAAN: thanks. Well they will meet sooner or later. Hope to see your review again.

DA95: thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence.

* * *

 **Dungeon**

Dr and shaam entered and looked at Daya, who was unconscious at that moment. Shaam took a glass full of cold water and threw that on Daya's face. Daya woke up with a jerk, his face was having a painful expression.

Dr Sahab: umeed hai ab tu apna munh khol dy ga.

Daya: Tttummm.. logoooo ko jo ka.. Ka.. Karna hai kr looooo… (he took a painful breath) m.. M.. Main k.. uch bhi nai btaun… g.. G..ga, cha...hy tummmm mjheeee ja..ja..jaan se maar dooo, bulkyyyy esa karoooo m..mmujhe maar do lekinn tu.. tu.. tum to wo bhi n.n..nnai kr skty na tum logo ka he nu..nu..nuqsan hai usme. (he laughed teasingly)

Shaam forcefully put the cloth in his mouth with extreme anger while saying: bht zaban chalti hai na teri, ab bol k dikha. (he looked at the Dr with anger and said) Dr sahab kiska intezar kar rahe hain kaam shuru karain apna.

Dr nodded his head in yes and again injected him with same drug, Daya closed his eyes in pain. They again denailed him but with more ferocity. This time they continued denailing him without any break. But being a brave soldier and a patriot he did not open his mouth. His body was jerking whenever a nail was removed. He was screaming but his voice was not being heard. Every time he fell unconscious, Dr would woke him up forcefully. At the end of the day all the nails of his both hands were removed. He had quitted screaming a long time ago and now he was just staring at the ceiling with blank and empty eyes. He just stare and stare. He had lost the hope that he would be able to see his world, his brother again, he was feeling that this is the end. Unknowingly he was wishing for death to escape this pain. In the end he lost in the darkness.

* * *

 **Beach**

After meeting with his informer Abhijeet reached beach and sat on their favorite spot. It was already the night time. Since, when he felt that something was wrong with his brother, he had this feeling that something was wrong, very wrong with his brother. This was the feeling that brought him to the beach. He remembered how his brother loved beach. Whenever his brother was happy or sad he would come to the beach to sooth his emotions.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _It was a hectic day in bureau and Duo came late from bureau and were really very tired. They reached home at 11 o'clock, they did their dinner and Abhijeet went to his room to rest. After 15 minutes his door got knocked, he looked at door daya was standing there having qualis keys in his hands._

 _Daya: Abhi jaldi utho dair ho rhi hai mai wese bhi bht thaka hua hun._

 _Abhijeet: kya mtlb, or kahan jaana hai is waqt tumhe haan or agar jaana hai to akele jao mai so rha hun ( he said while laying and yawning)_

 _Daya came in his room and made him stand up by pulling his hand: kya abhi utho na yaar, or itne anjaan nahin bano tumhe pata hai mai kahan jaanay ki baat ker raha hoon._

 _Abhijeet: aik to daya mai bara tang hun teri in unt patang harkatoon sy log iss waqt sote hain or in Sahab ko raat k iss paher beach jaana hota hai, arey jis din banda thaka hota hai us din na jaye lekin nahi Sahab kisi ki sune tb na, uper se akelay bhi nhi jaye gy mjh ghareeb ko bhi sath ly kr jayen gy. (he was saying these words while moving out)_

 _Daya: jaany do Abhi agar ghareeb tumharay jesy hone lagy to pata nhi dumiya ka kya haal hoga. Or ab zara taiz chalo apny pairon ko._

 _They reached beach and sat on their favorite spot as once daya said " boss yeh wali jagah na meri favorite hai yahaan na koi shor sharaba hai or poora beach ka view ata hai yahan sy"_

 _Daya was sitting on the sand barefooted and was looking at the low tides and voice of the sea._

 _Abhijeet: wese mjhe aik baat nhi samajh aati daya tu itna q ata hai beach aj rehne dete, kitna thak gaye hain aj._

 _Daya: Boss yahan a kr na meri thakawat door ho jati hai in lehron ko dekh kr mera dimagh ko sakoon milta hai, or mjhe esa lagta hai k yeh lehry mjh sy baat kr rahi hain or keh rhi hai k apny sary ghum or pareshani mjhe dy do or mjh sy badly mai chain or sakoon ly lo. Bus is liye main yahan aata hun._

 _Abhijeet: kabhi kabhi na tum meri samajh se bahir ho jaty ho ab yeh kia logic hua bhala, mjh sy to in lehron ny kabhi baat nai ki. Mera bhai bhi na aik ajeeeb banda hai bhala._

 _Daya: tum ny mjhe ajeeb kaha bht buri baat hai abhi, or dekhna kabhi tum udaas hoge na or jb tumhe yahan a ker sakoon mily ga phir tum kaho gy k haan daya theek keh rha tha, wese abhi tum ho bht bd-mizaj aadmi, hunh._

 _Abhijeet: acha chal munh na bna tune mjhe keh dia na bd-mizaj hisab barabar._

 _And they chatted for about an hour and then left towards their home._

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

Abhijeet: haan daya tum bilkul theek kehty ho yeh jagah bht sakoon deti hai or aj to yeh lehry bhi mjh sy baat kr rahi hain keh rhi hain k tu jaldi lot aye ga mere pass…( saying this he lost control over himself and started to cry with voice) please Daya lot a mere pass tere baghair bilkul dil nai lagta kisi cheez mai mera, tu jo kahy ga mai wo karun ga, jis restaurant mai kahy ga khana khilaun ga, shopping karaun ga, roz Beach laun ga or daantun ga bhi nhi bs aik baar sirf aik baar wapis a ja mery bhai… please daya… please… pleaseeeee…(he was crying non-stop) Bhagwan please mera daya lota do mjhe mai nhi reh skta uske baghair, please (in helpless tone) please mera daya wapis kr do mainy kahan kahan nhi dhoonda usko lekin milta he nhi hai… pata nhi kaha chupa dia hai tumne ussy milta he nhi hai please maine aj tk tumse koi shikwa shikayat nai kiya, kabhi nhi poocha k tumne mere sath itna sb kuch kyun kya us sb k badly mai bs mera daya lota do mai kabhi koi shikayat nai karunga… (he said in pleading tone) please mjhe mera bhai dy do wapis… Daaayyyaaaaahhhh… he slept there unknowingly. When he woke up it was already morning, he had swollen and red face due to crying all night. He just stood up and flicked his clothes.

He directly moved to bureau. When he reached there was no one, he silently looked at his brother's desk and sat on his own desk. One by one everyone came and looked at his condition and sighed in sadness.

ACP: Abhijeet yeh kya huliya bnaya hua hai tumne apna… (he then sighed and this time said a little softly) beta dekho tumhara iss tarha ka huliya, kuch na khaana peena, sari sari raat beach pr guzarna tumhary liye kuch acha nai kr rha tumhe iss time strong rehna hai apne liye na sahi daya k liye hi please apna khayal rakho. Tasha jao Abhijeet k liye kuch khaany k liye or coffee ly ao (Tasha left immediately) or tum jaldi washroom jao munh hath dho or huliya durust karo.

Abhijeet obeyed his all orders without any complaint as he knew that his father figure was right.

ACP: Please bhagwan ab khatam karo inka yeh imtehan or in dono ko mila do please (he prayed and wiped his tears)

Abhijeet came back from the washroom, now he looked more presentable. After few minutes Tasha came with two sandwiches and coffee. Abhijeet looked at the food and sat down on the chair. He ate a sandwich and drank coffee on ACP's pressure. After that he engrossed himself in the file but all of his attentions were with his brother. Suddenly his phone rang he attached his cellphone with his ears, after listening to other side his features changed drastically from sadness to anger. He took Vivek and Tasha with himself and moved out of the bureau.

* * *

 **Dungeon**

Dr and shaam came in Dungeon and looked at the Daya who was unconscious and breathing heavily and sweating a lot. Dr moved forward and checked him, he concluded that Daya was suffering from extremely high fever and if he was not treated at that moment he could die.

Dr Sahab: Shaam agar abhi iska bukhar kam nai hua to iski jaan ko khatra ho skta hai humy iska bukhaar km krnay k liye isko dawa deni paray gi.

Sham: to do na dawa boss ny saaf bola hai k jb tk yeh hummy kuch na bta dy yeh marna nhi chahiye.

Dr sahab: dawa khatam ho gai hai tum please mjy la do mai jb tk kuch krta hun.

He wrote the prescription and gave it to shaam, who left immediately. While he himself made his way to daya with a syringe in his hands.

* * *

 **Outside the Farm House**

Freddie and Mannu were keeping an eye on the farm house suddenly got attentive seeing a new face coming out of the house. Freddie removed his mobile phone from his pocket and called Abhijeet in hurry

Freddie: Sir aap yahan a jaye, yahan bari garbar hai.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

So how was it do tell me…

EID MUBARAK to all of you.

Sorry for being so late, well I was busy in Eid festivities.

Thanks to all the people who read and reviewed. Keep supporting like this.

Sifa: well jaldi get together hone wala hai… Thanks.

Guest: thanks. I hope this one is long enough.

Pwincex Angel: thanks. Well there will be healing and Abhijeet's entry is coming soon. Thanks again.

Priya: Thanks. Daya will be saved no worries.

Chitra: milan hone wala hai jald he. Thanks.

Tanya: hahahaha hope yeh wla 2 min mai nhi khatam hua hoga… thanks.

Eman: khair mubarik. Thanks for liking it.

Nikita: well I have not written it completely so I can't say how long it will be. Thanks.

Guest: hope this chapter is more organized than before. Thanks for liking it.

DA95: thanks. They will meet soon no worries.

ABHIGYAAN: Thanks for the lovely compliment. Yeah it really hurts.

JS ABHI: thanks for liking it. I am trying to update as soon as I can. Hope you will like this one too.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence.

* * *

 **Outside the Farm House**

Freddie was waiting for Abhijeet's arrival, he was pacing to and fro looking quite disturbed. Mannu also looked thoughtful

Mannu: Sahab yeh aadmi to wahi hai jisko maine us din dekha tha jb Daya sahab mily wasty aya tha mjhe ,saab k jaany k baad jb mai wapis ja rha tha to issy dekha tha maine yeh usi rasty pr gaya tha jidhar saab gaye thy. to agar yeh aadmi bhi usich farm house mai rehtaich hai to us Prakash ny juth kyun bola k wo bs do nokaron k sath rehta hai.?

Freddie: yahi baat to mere samajh nhi a rhi bs bhagwan kary aj daya sir ka kuch pata chal jaye.

Abhijeet arrived there in 30 minutes, after finding Freddie he hurriedly asked him "kiyaa hua Freddie kya pata chala hai". Freddie narrated everything including what mannu told him.

Abhijeet rubbing corner of his lip said: yani yeh Prakash kuch chupa rha hai kahi yeh log to daya k ghayab hony k peechy nai hain? Chalo abhi pata chal jaye ga.

With an unknown feeling Abhijeet and team knocked on the door.

Farm House

Prakash already knew about CID's arrival beforehand because of Jacky's information.

Prakash: pata nhi ab kiya lene aye hain yeh log. (he was unaware that shaam was not in the Dungeon but outside of the farm house). Saleem jao darwaza kholo mai aa raha hun.

Saleem opened the door and welcomed the unwanted guests.

Abhijeet: haan g to bulao zara apny Prakash sahab ko.

Prakash entered the lounge same time with: Arey sir ap ayie ayie kesy aana hua aj apka.

Abhijeet: bs yunhi socha k aj ap k sath shikar shikar khalain, khailain gy na aap humary sath (he had anger in his voice when he said those words).

Prakash: Kya mtlb Sir mai kuch samjha nai.

Abhijeet: Arey kuch nhi Mr Prakash, hummy bs apke iss Farm House ki talashi leni hai. Freddie, Vivek Tasha achi tarah sy hr cheez check karo.

Team: yes sir.

They all spread out and started to look at everything in detail. They didn't find anything suspicious though, seeing that Prakash took a thankful sigh. Team became disheartened on not finding anything, finally they decided to leave.

Abhijeet: shukriya Prakash g apki cooperation k liye ab hum chalte hain.

Team was about to leave, suddenly door got pushed and sham entered inside looking into the medicine shopper he was holding. Team stopped there and looked towards shaam and Prakash in anger. Shaam who just noticed them got feared and shopper fell off of his hands, he looked towards Prakash with a scared face. While Prakash was looking like he would shoot Shaam on the spot.

Abhijeet asked from shaam in anger: Apki tareef… Prakash g yeh sb kiya chal rha hai yahan pr haan kon hai yeh or apny pehly q nhi btaya k yahan pr aik or aadmi hai? (he lifted the medicine from the floor and said inspecting them) or yeh dawa kis k liye hai?

Shaam wiping his sweat said: sir mai sh..shaam hun or Prakash saab k liye dawa lene gaya tha unko bu..bukhaar tha na issi… haan issi liye..

Abhijeet: tumne pagal samjha hai hummy haan, mjhy to Prakash g ki shakal sy nhi lagta k inko bukhar hai… or yeh injections to Hyocine-pentothal k hain yeh konse bukhar mai istemal hote hain haan… kya chal raha hai yeh haan theek sy btao… haaaannn ( he shouted on them)

Listening to all of that Prakash took his gun out and threatened them " yeh tum CID waly hoty he kameenay ho, pehlay us kameenay Daya ny mera kaam biagara ab tum log a gaye ho, mai chorun ga nhi kisi ko, na tum logo ko na us daya ko…" listening to Daya's name Abhijeet got shocked.

Abhijeet: kiya mtlb daya ny tumhara kaam bigar diya… or daya hai kahan btao mjhe (he asked impatiently moving forward)

Prakash: hey aagay mt aana peechy raho samjhe, or mai nhi btaun ga daya kaha hai, uski wajah sy mera kitna nuqsaan ho gya hai.

Prakash was moving towards door to run from there finally he got the chance and started to ran outside. Abhijeet too moved behind him and threw a stone on his hand, Prakash lost his grip on gun, Abhijeet grabbed ahold of him and slapped him. Inside Freddie, Vivek and Tasha kept everything under control. Abhijeet pushed him on the chair and asked him where Daya was after a lot of beating he told him the way to Dungeon. Abhijeet ordered Vivek to take care of them. He made his way toward the dungeon with Freddie. His heart was beating at twice speed, he was just praying for his brother's safety. He entered inside the Dungeon. He got extremely shocked by the scene in front of him. Dr. was forcefully giving Daya a pain inducing injection, who was weakly struggling to escape his grip.

Dr. Sahab: dekh tere liye acha nhi hoga jaldi bta dy k wo pen drive kaha hai, warna teri sehat k liye acha nhi hoga.

He almost emptied syringe in his body when Abhijeet interrupted him by shooting a bullet on his hand. Dr. bounced back and looked at Abhijeet. Freddie hurriedly caught Dr. and Abhijeet moved towards Daya who was now squirming in pain due to injection.

Abhijeet in broken words and tears: daya… da..ya meri jaan… ( Abhijeet already had took the keys from shaam when he was coming down) Freddie ambulance jaldiii…

He opened the clamps and freed daya. When he was opening the clamps he noticed the bloody fingers of his brother and his heart got stopped for a second, tears started falling down in speed from his eyes. He thoroughly looked at his brother, after seeing his injuries, he felt like somebody had clenched his heart in a fist. He caressed Daya's head, who was now sweating profusely and breathing heavily in extreme pain. Abhijeet called him again and again but Daya just looked at him with blank eyes. He was semi conscious but he was not responding to any of the calls. He just looked at his brother with blank and empty eyes. Abhijeet felt his rising temperature and worriedly looked at Daya's face who was also looking at his savior without blinking. Team came there after taking all the goons into custody. They also got shocked and sad seeing the condition of their dear Daya Sir. Freddie came forward and caressed his hand while saying

Freddie: Sir ambulance a rhi hai aap fikar mt karain kuch nai hoga apko (he cleared his eyes) aap jaldi theek ho jayen gy, mai apky liye pray karun ga bhagwan g sy. (and he left from Dungeon in crying vivek also left behind him to console him)

Tasha came forward looked at Daya's face, who was just staring his brother without saying anything, she just put a hand on her mouth and left from there in tears. Abhijeet took his hand and tied a clean handkerchief to stop the bleeding, daya moaned in pain and tried to take his hand back but he couldn't do that because of unbearable pain. It felt like his whole body was on fire, every joint in his body was paining like hell. His brother understood his condition tried to sooth him with his gestures.

Abhijeet: ku..kuch nai hoga tjjjhhee mmmai hun na (he wiped his disobedient tears) tu dekhna sssbb theek ho jaye ga bsss aan…aankhain khuli rakho…(he started to panic seeing Daya closing his eyes) daya sun rhy ho na mai kia keh raha hun… aankhain band mat Krna…(patting his cheeks to keep him awake) heyy heyy dayaaaa….

Daya was losing consciousness rapidly. When he was totally unconscious Abhijeet lost his control and hugged his life tightly without paying any heed to his injuries while crying out loud. After almost 20 minutes Freddie came down with ward boys and stretcher. Ward Boys separated Abhijeet from Daya and carefully laid him on the stretcher. When they were about to move Abhijeet felt a tug, when he looked down he saw that Daya had clutched his shirt in a grip, again his face became wet. He silently followed them to the ambulance. He caught his brother's hand in a safe grip so that he could not feel pain from his touch. In the ambulance Dr. gave him emergency treatment like oxygen, IV, and injections. Abhijeet looked all that silently and just prayed for his brother's safety. They reached hospital in almost 30 minutes, felt like days to Abhijeet. He silently left his hand. He was immediately taken into the operation theater and red bulb was on. Abhijeet slumped on the floor next to the OT door crying helplessly.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

So do tell me how did it go? So the get together happened…

Guest: I will write the healing part. Thanks.

Priya: Thanks.

Chitra: Hope you liked it. Thanks.

Jigyasa: Thanks.

DA95: Thanks.

Nikita: Thanks.

Zeba: Thanks. Hope you liked it.

Sifa: Thanks. I have another plot so I would try write it.

Tanya: Thanks. So they meet finally.

Guest: Thanks.

ABHIGYAAN: Thanks. Glad to know you enjoyed it.

JS Abhi: Thanks. Glad you liked it hopefully you would enjoy it till the end.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence.

* * *

 **Hospital**

ACP came running in tears and stopped seeing Abhijeet's condition. He silently wiped his tears and knelt down beside Abhijeet. He put his hand on his shoulder, Abhijeet looked up and broke into tears after seeing his father.

Abhijeet: Sssirrrr… me..mera bhaaaaiiiii… mera bhai…

ACP tried to control himself and hug the broken soul in front of him: sb… sb theek ho jaye ga… dekha na tumne… haan dekha na tumhara bhai kitna strong hai… wo bilkul theek ho jaye ga… bilkul theek… Haan theek ( he was not just trying to solace Abhijeet but himself too)

Abhijeet: Sir uski wo aankhain, un aankhon ka khalipan kese bhoolun mai, sir wo bht da..dard main hai…

He again started crying with voice. Till then team had also arrived after putting goons in the bureau jail. Freddie was crying continuously while Vivek was consoling him in tears. Tasha was standing in the corner crying. After some time Dr. Salunkhe approached them and confront ACP Sir

Dr. Salunkhe in tears: kya hai yeh sb ACP haan… tumne mjhe kuch q nhi btaya Daya bachy k bary mai haan…

ACP: kya btata… Haan kya btata bol… tu to yahan tha bhi nhi conference k liye gaya tha

Dr. Salunkhe: kya mtlb hai tera haan sirf conference k liye gaya tha duniya nai chor di thi. Wo to main bureau gaya abhi to Freddie sy pata chala mjhe. Ab kesa hai Daya, kiya kaha Dr ny.?

ACP: Abhi to kuch nhi kaha bs dua kr sb theek ho jaye.

Dr. Salunkhe put his hand on ACP's shoulder: kuch nhi hoga Daya ko sb theek ho jaye ga.

Suddenly OT's door opened and a Dr. with a nurse came out. Strangely enough Abhijeet was the first one to approach him. Rahul ordered nurse about something and she left. Everyone gathered around him Abhijeet was the first one to speak.

Abhijeet: haan Rahul bata Daya kesa hai, theek hai na wo, tu kuch bol q nai raha haan (he shook the shoulder of Rahul, who was DUO's best friend and family Dr., Rahul downed his head seeing this Abhijeet left his shoulder and moved back mumbling) Daya… nhi daya esa nhi kr skta mery sath… nhi nhi wo bilkul theek hai… haan theek hai daya

Rahul hold him and made him sit down on the chair and sat beside him on his knees: Abhijeet dekho meri taraf (Abhijeet didn't look at him, Rahul made him look at himself) Dekho kuch nai hoga Daya ko tum ho na usky sath or hum apni puri koshish kr rhy hain, haan relax.

ACP: haan Rahul beta kesa hai Daya wo theek hain na?

Rahul said with a lump in his throat: Sir bht zayada torture kiya gaya hai usper, bht severe injuries aai hain ussy. Takreeban 6 din sy usny aik niwala (he stopped for a while to clear his eyes, others had the same feelings) niwala bhi nhi khaya or qareeban 2 din sy to pani, pani bhi nai piya. Bht khatarnaak drugs diye gaye hain ussy taky jitna ho sky utna izafa ho uski tak..tkleef mai. (he took a sigh) usky sir pr kisi lakri sy maara hai jis pr zang lagi hui keel thi jo kafi andr tk chali gai thi, chot purani hony or sahi treatment na milny ki waja sy infected ho gai hai. Uski tang bhi 3 jagah sy fractured hai or backbone mai bhi minor fracture hai. Uski pasliyaan fractured nhi hai lekin mustakil maar ki waja sy soojh gai hain. Or sbse zyada takleefdeh zakham uske nakhunon k hain… (he wiped his tears) zabardasti bht buray tareeqa sy ukhairay gaye hain… (Fresh drops fell from Abhijeet's eyes, ACP stumbled but Salunkhe supported him instantly) baki choti chooton ki to koi ginti nai hai (sighing heavily) khair un wounds ki dressing ho gai hai. Fractures k liye surgery krni pary gi or achi baat yeh hai k ajkl Dr. Brown aye huye hain jo aik bht bary orthopedic hain abhi nurse unhe he bulany gai hai aap fikar na karain sb theek ho jaye ga.

He again turned his attention towards Abhijeet: Abhijeet meri baat suno… Daya bilkul theek ho jaye ga abhi bataya na maine lekin tumhe sbse ziyada mazboot rehna hoga uska theek honay ka safar bilkul bhi asaan nai hoga na usky liye or na tumharay liye, iss liye jitna rona hai na ro lo abhi lekin usky samny tumhara aik bhi aansu nhi girna chahiye… tum samajh rhy ho na meri baat…

Nurse interrupted him saying that Dr is arriving soon. He was going but was stopped by Dr. Salunkhe who chatted with him until Dr. Brown arrived. Three Drs discussed for a while and after that Rahul moved towards Abhijeet with papers and pen.

Rahul: Abhijeet please in consent papers pr sign kr do taky hum apna procedure start kr sakain.

Abhijeet with trembling hands took the papers and signed them, some of his tears fell on the papers showing his fear and love for his brother. All of three Dr left for OT and surgery started. Freddie went to the temple to pray for his Daya Sir. All of them waited impatiently outside the door. Abhijeet was pacing down the corridor, he was trying his best to calm his nerves,tears were continuously falling from his eyes. After 2 hours door of OT opened and dr came out. Abhijeet leaped towards them and asked impatiently.

Abhijeet: kesa hai daya haan… mai.. Mai mil skta hun ussy… hosh a gya ussy? Ap log kuch bol q nhi rhy hain.

Dr. Salunkhe: Araam sy Abhijeet… calm down… ok calm down.

Rahul: Surgery ho gai hai… ap log room mai chalain araam sy baat krty hain.

* * *

 **Rahul's Cabin**

All settled into the chairs. Abhijeet looked at all the doctors one by one and finally asked being frustrated.

Abhijeet: aap mai sy koi kuch bol q nai raha hai haan kesa hai mera bhai…

Rahul: Daya ki detailed condition k bary main Dr. Brown batain gy. Please Dr tell them about Daya's condition. (introducing Abhijeet as) he is Daya's older Brother, Abhijeet.

Dr. Brown: OK. So Mr. Abhijeet surgery was successful and his life is not in danger. But due to various drugs in his blood Stream recovery is not going to be easy. You have to be patient and calm when dealing with him. We had to implant wires into his leg to fix the fractured bones, we would remove them after 4 to 6 weeks, total leg recovery would take almost 3 to 4 months. Spine recovery also needs 4 to 6 weeks. So it would take approximately 5 months to recover fully from fractures. Now I will take my leave as I have a schedule meeting. Dr. Rahul will give you prescription. Thank you. (he left)

Rahul: Sir fractures ka to apko maaloom ho he gaya wo atleast 5 months mai total recover hongy. Baki jo usky naakun zakhmi huye hain wo bhi kafi time lain gy, pain to abhi at least 4 weeks tk rhy ga or naye naakhun takreeban 5 sy 6 mahino mai aye gay q k bilkul jarh sy ukhary haye gaye hain. ( he took a deep breath) sir ki chot kafi gehri hai 11 stitches aye hain, to chot to theek ho jaye gi lekin headache or black outs rahy gay thora time. Or sbsy important baat hum abhi uski mental state k bary mai kuch nhi keh skty, k iss sb physical assault ny us pr apny kiya nakash chorain hain jo k ab tk ki uski condition ka critical point hai. Iss liye ap sb ko bht strong rehna hoga khaskar tumhe Abhijeet. So please uske samny apny aansu chupa k rakhna.

Abhijeet after controlling his tears: Ra.. Rahul mai..main mil skta hun Daya ko… haan?

Rahul came near to Abhijeet and held his hand while saying: haan bilkul mil skty ho lekin abhi wo behosh hai…

Abhijeet impatiently: to hosh kb aye ga ussy haan.

Rahul: wese to 1 ghanty tk a jana chahiye, extreme torture ki wajah se bht weakness hai, ussy bht araam ki zaroorat hai, tum bilkul fikar na karo sb theek ho jaye ga, chalo abhi daya sy mil lo. Sir aap log bhi aik baar dekh skty hain ( he said looking towards all).

They all left for the ICU. After reaching there Rahul said only one person at a time can enter so Abhijeet entered. Abhijeet and Rahul entered, Daya was having an oxygen mask on his face, his hands and head were tied in bandages, his leg was in thick plaster and was elevated to ease the pain and pressure, also various equipments were attached with his body, rise and fall of his chest was the proof of his beating heart. Abhijeet's heart stopped for a second. He slowly moved towards his brother while Rahul stood in a corner. Abhijeet sat on the stool beside the Daya's bed, he silently held his hand carefully and kissed on his forehead. After looking at his face for a while he started to caress his head with other hand.

Abhijeet: Daya meri jaan please dekh na meri taraf… haan please uth ja aik baar… dekh mai ly aya na tjhe waha sy, ab koi hath bhi nahi laga skta tjhe, bs tu aik baar aankhain khol lay, bs aik baar abhi bol dy… mai taras gaya hun teri khuli aankhain dekhny k liye, tjh sy baat krny k liye, bs aik baar uth ja, bs aik baar tu uthja phir mai un logon ko chorun ga nhi esi saza dun ga unhe k wo ainda kisi ko takleef deny sy pehly so dafa sochain gay, unki himat kesy hui mere bhai ko hath lagany ki (he had rage and tears in his voice, Rahul also wiped his tears) please uth ja naa… dekh tu kehta haina k meri sari baatain manta hai to ab q nhi maan raha q nhi aankhain khol raha haan bol na jawab sy... Please yar dekh na meri taraf apny Abhi ki taraf please apni aankhain khol... Please boss ki jaan...

Suddenly he felt some movement in Daya's hand, he hurriedly tightened his grip on Daya's hand and he looked at his face. Rahul also moved forward after seeing that.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Thanks to all those who read and reviewed.

Guest: Thank you. I will write healing part in detail so no worries.

DA95: Thanks dear.

Chitra: Thanks dear.

Nikita: Thanks dear.

Sifa: No worries yeh story filhal nhi khtam ho rhi, maine abhi tk iska end nhi likha so enjoy.

ahanmante23: Thanks dear.

. Pwincex Angel: Ohhhh koi baat nhi yaar, wese mai samjhi k busy hone ki wajha sy shayad abhi tk update nhi dekhi. Wese saza k bary mai suggestions dy skti ho yaar as maine abbi saza decide nhi ki… Thanks.

Zeba: Thanks dear.

Luvcidduodosti: Thanks dear.

Priya: Thanks dear.

Guest: I also don't like rush ending. Thanks.

Neha: Thanks dear.

Guest: Thanks dear.

Arib: koi baat nhi yaar hota hai. Thanks.

ABHIGYAAN: Thanks dear, well I hope so too.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence.

* * *

 _Shaam: oye nawab chal uth. Jaldi uth aankhain khol, sara din nai hai mery pas, jaldi uth or hummy us drive ka pata bata ( Daya fluttered his eye lids on his call, he tried to wake up but his body protested being in pain) tu esy nhi uthy ga na haan ab mai tjhy apne tariqay sy uthata hun… yahi khasiat hai tum CID walon gi, araam ki baat nai samaj ati tum logo (while saying this he filled a glass with cold water and threw it on Daya's face with force, Daya woke up and sat with a jerk, screaming out loud in pain and panting heavily)._

Daya: Aaahhhhh hh hhhh… Abhiiiii…

Daya tried to sat with a jerk screaming out loud with ragged breathing, but being in extremely pain he could not sit up, he started shouting incoherent words…

Daya: mai kuch.. nai.. Ba.. Bataun ga… aaahhhhh… abhiiiii… jjjooo kr..krna hai kr… lo…. Ahhhhhh Abhi…

Abhijeet: kiya hua Daya haan… shant ho ja… dekh tera Abhi a gya… Daya dekh idher mai hun… Daya… Kiya hua hai tjhe haan…

Daya looked at Abhijeet: Ab… Abhi…. Ahhhhhhhh… mai ya… yahan… (he looked here and there) tum a gaye…

Abhijeet: haan mai a gaya… ab shant ho ja…

Daya heard some footsteps outside the room and again started shouting: wo… wo… dekho… wo… log a gaye… wo mjhe phir se… phir se… lay jayen gy… mjhe bacha…ahhhhhhh… bacha… lo please… mai… nhi ja..na chahta… please… mjhe jaane mt dena… please mjhe bacha lo…ahhhhhhh

Abhijeet: Daya please shant ho ja dekh yahan koi nai hai… tu please shant ho ja… dekh tabiyat kharab ho rhi hai teri please… main hun na main kahi nahi jany dun ga tjhe...

Abhijeet was trying to hold him down but Daya was getting more hyper his blood pressure start rising, machines started to give loud beeps… seeing him getting this hyper Rahul moved forward while ordering nurse in urgent tone…

Rahul: Nurse lorazepam ka injection ready karo… jaldi.

After hearing the word "Injection" Daya panicked even more, he started breathing more heavily, even machines beeped louder. During all the struggling Daya's hands again started bleeding, even being in pain he didn't stop shouting.

Daya: nhi… nhi… in..injection nhi… dard hota… bht da… dard… nhi nhi… ( he again tried to sit up, he with weak grip tried to jerk Rahul's hand but Rahul signaled Abhijeet something, and Abhijeet hold Daya more tightly, he moved Daya's face far from Rahul's side and started relaxing him, Rahul seeking the opportunity gave him injection in the vein) Ahhhhh… hhhh Abhi.. dard… dard ho..raha hai…ly chalo… ly chalo… yahan sy… (he started to calm down and his voice began to fade, lastly he gave Abhijeet a final look before falling into darkness)

Rahul: Abhijeet please tum bahar jao, hummy Daya ko attend krny do (Abhijeet just look at him) Abhijeet please bahar jao…

Abhijeet left the room with slow steps, when he reached the door, he turned and gave Daya a final look before leaving the room completely. When team looked at him coming out, they fired all the questions at him in bullet speed.

ACP: kiya hua Abhijeet yeh Daya q cheekh rha tha itna, wo theek to haina…

Freddie: kiya hua sir, Daya sir ko… or aap bahar q a gaye…

Tasha and Vivek also came forward with questioning gaze. Dr. Salunkhe went inside the room with fast steps. Abhijeet said whilst controlling his tears.

Abhijeet: Sir pata nhi kiya hua achanak sy hosh aty he hyper ho gya, abhi Rahul check kr rha hai, hath k zakhamon sy phir sy khoon nikal rha hai.

He sat on the chair frustratingly, Now his eyes were showing anger and rage. After sometime Rahul came out and released a cold sigh, he also sat on the chair beside Abhijeet and said while looking at the floor.

Rahul: Abhijeet maine tumhe kaha tha na k tumhe bht strongly is sb ko handle krna hai, jis baat ka mjhe dar tha wahi hua hai. Daya is waqt PTSD ka shikar hai (Abhijeet looked at him in question) Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, wo iss waqt bht ziada stress mai hai. Jb tum log Daya ko hospital laye thy tbhi wo extreme stress mai tha mjhe pehly he laga tha k esa kuch hoga iss liye maine tumhe warn kiya tha. (he took a deep sigh) Darasal hua yun hai k Daya ny waha bht strongly behave kiya hai usny hr kisam ki takleef bardasht ki hai lekin kisi bhi kisam ki information nhi leak ki. Lekin ab jb wo us situation sy bahar a gaya hai, uska mind iss baat ko accept nhi kr rha, iss waqt us sbsy related mamooli si baat bhi Daya k mind ko trigger kr skti hai. Abhi ander bhi wo footsteps ki awaz sy ziada hyper hua hai… Filhal ussy sedatives diye hain abhi kam az kam wo 8 sy 10 ghanty baad he uthy ga. Jb tk tum please utho or fresh ho k kuch kha lo haan.

He patted Abhijeet and left to see his other patient. Suddenly Abhijeet stood up in fury and left the hospital premises with fast steps. He sat in Qualis and moved to bureau.

* * *

 **Hospital**

ACP in urgent tone to Salunkhe as he came out of the room: Salunkhe tu or Freddie yahi pr ruk, mai Tasha or Vivek k sath bureau ja rha hun, koi bhi baat ho to mjhe call kr dena Ok.

Dr. Salunkhe: lekin tum is waqt bureau q ja rhy ho, or yeh Abhijeet itni jaldi mai kaha gaya hai.

ACP: yaar yeh Abhijeet bhi bureau gaya hai,or iss waqt Daya k kidnappers bureau ki jail main hain, yeh kuch ulta seedha na kr dy iss liye mai ja rha hun tum please Daya ka khayal rakhna.

Dr. Salunkhe: Ok tum bhi khayal rakhna.

ACP nodded and left in hurry.

* * *

 **Bureau**

Abhijeet entered bureau, watchman saluted him, he didn't even look at him and entered the building. He just entered the bureau jail with great anger, he started beating his 3 prisoners. He was taking out his anger on them which he stored for more than a month. He beat them so hard that his own hand started bleeding. He was beating them with fists, kicks and what not. Now they looked like dead meat on the floor with so many bleeding wounds. After almost 15 minutes Vivek came and stopped him by grabbing his fist. All of them were semi conscious till then. Meanwhile ACP and Tasha also came there, ACP sir sighed heavily seeing all of this.

Vivek: Sir yeh aap kiya kr rhy hain yeh mar jaye gay iss tarhan to. Please aap shant ho jayen…

ACP in strict tone: Abhijeet yeh kiya tareeqa hai haan, tumne kiya halat kr di hai in sb ki, abhj poochtach bhi krni thi in sy, elkin tumne to inhy bolne k qabil bhi nhi chora, or khud k bhi chot laga li. Ab chalo mere sath. (In ordering tone) Vivek, Tasha in logo ki marham patti karo or interrogation k liye ly kr ao.

Vivek, Tasha: Yes Sir.

ACP Sir dragged Abhijeet to bureau and made him sit in the chair, Then he took the First Aid box from the washroom and moved to Abhijeet. He said while applying ointment and Bandages on his hand. Abhijeet didn't even flinch in pain.

ACP Sir: yeh kia tareeqa hai haan tumhary iss tarahan unko marny sy Daya theek ho jaye ga? Iss sb ka kuch faida nhi hai ai samajh, ulta tumharay he chot lag gai or wo behosh pary hain wahan. (he took a deep sigh) plz Abhijeet you have to be strong Ok.

Abhijeet with teary eyes: Sir I'm trying, lekin main kiya karun main nhii dekh skta Daya ko iss hal mai, apne dekhi na us ki halat, or uski iss halat k zimedar yeh log hain, mai zinda nhi chorun ga in logon ko ( he said with wrath in his voice).

ACP: tum pagal to nhi ho gaye ho haan, yeh kiya maarny peetny ki baatain kr rhy ho, inhe saza kanoon dega, kanoon apne hathon mai leny ki koshish mt karo samjhe.

Abhijeet: hunh… kanoon ki kia zaroorat hai mai khud inhe saza dy deta hun… On the spot faisla ho jaye ga.

ACP: phir wahi fazool baat tumhe aik baat samjh mai nhi aati kiya k tumharay iss tarah krny sy kuch hasil wasool nhi hoga,thandy dimagh sy kaam lo, agar tumne koi bewaqoofi wali harqat ki to yeh socho k uska Daya pr kesa asar pary ga,abhi aik problem khatam nhi hui tum apny sir or problems leny k chakar main ho.

Abhijeet: hunh… and he turned his face on the other side as he knew that his father was right, but he also can not ignore his brother's those eyes, wounds and his own heart.

Sometime later Vivek and Tasha entered inside with Prakash, Shaam and Dr. Seeing them Abhijeet's anger bar again hit the extreme button, he stood up in pure fury.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Thanks to all those who read and reviewed.

Well I hope you all like it.

Guest: Thanks.

ahanmante23: Thanks. Hope you liked it.

Guest: Thanks.

Nikita: Well they have already met. I like all of them. Yaar koi mera fan kese ho skta hai bhala. Thanks for your lovely review.

Pwincex angel: well it's a big compliment. I thought that this story is very boring, no one would bother to read it. I think so too, jb maine tmhari story parhi mere zehan mai exact same baat ai. Well I do need suggestions. Hahaha…

Sab: Thanks.

DA95: Thanks.

Priya :Thanks.

Sifa: Thanks dear. I really love your continuous support.

Zeba:Thanks. Well story abhi khatam nhi ho rhi hai, hope you liked this chapter and it fulfilled your request.

Arib: Thanks.

Geetu: Thanks. But yaar it was not that good. Glad you liked it.

Chitra: Hope you liked it. Thanks.

Luvcidduodosti: Please don't use hindi words as I can't read them. Thanks.

Veero ki ladli: Thanks. Don't worry I am not going to show him a total mental person.

JS Abhi: Thanks. I hope so too. Yes he will take it strongly, unko apna bhai theek jo chahiyay. Koi baat nhi it happens. I'm glad you had the time to read it.

Guest: Thanks.

Neha: Thank you.

ABHIGYAAN: Thanks dear.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence.

* * *

 **Bureau**

Abhijeet tried to move forward after seeing them but ACP Sir stopped him by holding his hand.

ACP: Ayie ayie Prakash G apka hi intezar tha, vivek bithao humary mehmaanon ko or inki khatir dari ka intezam karo.

Vivek nodded and started to prepare for interrogation, he settled them on the chairs in the interrogation room and started the camera to record the statement. ACP and Abhijeet also entered inside. ACP came forth and asked.

ACP: Haan to theek theek btao q kidnap kia tumne Daya ko.

Prakash: q usney khud nhi bataya kia tumhe… (looking towards Abhijeet and said in teasing smile) wese isky bartao sy to lag rha hai k wo bechara kuch btany laiq nhi rha… balky mjhe to lagta hai k rha hi nhi… hahahahaha…

Abhijeet in anger moved towards him but ACP stopped him showing his eyes. Abhijeet stopped in anger and helplessness as he didn't want to ignore ACP's order but he also can't ignore his brother's condition, he can take revenge but at the same time he can't, that was the most frustrating situation he had faced.

ACP: Filhal tum Daya ki fikarchoro or apni khair manao… jaldi se apna munh khol warnaa hummy or bhi tareeqay aaty hain… samjha chal ab jaldi bolna shuru kr…

Prakash: nhi bataun ga kia kr loge… isi tarahan wo kameena Daya mera khoon kholata tha… mai bhi nhi batata ja jo krna hai kr ly…

ACP signaled Abhijeet through eyes: acha to tu nhi btaye ga chal theek jese teri marzi… (while looking towards Shaam and Dr) tum log bhi kuch nai btao gy na… (both nodded no) to theek hai aj CID walon ki khatir dari bhi dekh lo…

Abhijeet again got the chance to get his vengeance. He started to kick and slap him, this time Vivek also accompanied him, they taught them a good lesson.

ACP: abhi bhi bolna hai ya or khatir tawazu karain…

Prakash: bta..batata hun… batata hun...

Abhijeet: to bata na kis ka intezar hai.

Prakash: sir hum log iss mulk ki important information black market mai bechty hain ( Abhijeet and ACP looked each other) … jo bhi hummy sbsy ziada qeemat deta hai uski ko dy dety hain… yeh Daya ny hummary gang mai ghusny ki koshish ki pehly mjhe zara bhi shaq nhi hua or issy maine driver k tor pr rakh lia mai aksar apny kaam k silsily mai Daya k sath bahar jaya krta tha… pata nhi kesy lekin ussy maloom par gaya k mai agly kuch dino mai kuch important jaghon ki ahem maloomat aik bht bary gang ko bechny wala hun ( he said this while chewing his teeth) … iss pen drive ko bech kr iss baar mjhe itny paise milny thy k mai aaraam sy yeh mulk chor kr farar ho jata or bahar aish ki zindagi guzarta… kl wo gang waly mjh sy contact krny waly hain iss pen drive k liye…( Abhijeet looked meaningfully towards ACP Sir, ACP sir also nodded his head)

ACP: kiya… kiya krny wala ha wo gang un jaghon ka pata kr k…

Prakash: theek sy to nhi maloom lekin shayad wo log un sb jagahon pr aik sath bomb blast krny wala hai, taky poory Mumbai mai unki dehshat phele ( Team looked at them angrily as they don't Care how precious human life is)

Abhijeet: tumhe kesy maloom hua k Daya ny wo drive churai hai.

Shaam: sahab wo aik din maine issy dekha tha, ghar wapis a rha tha raat ko to maine dekha k yeh adhi raat ko jaldi jaldi ghar ki taraf ja rha tha, pehly to mjhe shaq nhi hua, lekin baad mein jis din wo ja rha tha usidin achanak maine check kia to PC sy sara data delete ho chuka tha

* * *

 **Flashback**

Daya was standing before Prakash and saying something,

Daya in a pleading way: saab mere ko wapis jany ka hai apny gaun, meri biwi bht beemar hai saab, to mai jaun saab, apki bari mehrbani hogi saab.

Prakash after thinking sometime: acha theek hai jao, lekin jaldi wapis a jana tumhe maloom hai na k mera driver k baghair guzara nhi hai…

Daya: g saab aap fikar he na karo mai bs do din main wapis a jaun ga saab (he said with a double meaning tone), aap ko shikayat ka mauka nhi dun ga.

Saying this Daya moved towards door, he only reached out to the door, suddenly Shaam came running to Prakash and said something to him in a whispering tone. Daya understood what was going on so he hurriedly tried to move out but Prakash stopped him in anger

Prakash: Aye Ramu ruk…

Daya turned around and maintained his facial features: g saab kuch kaam tha?

Prakash: kon ho tum haan? Kiya tumne mere PC k sath haan…

Daya innocently: P…C… wo kiya hota hai saab mjhe nhi maloom aap kis bary mai baat kr rhy hain…

Prakash signed to Shaam something, shaam took a stick laying in the corner of the lounge.

Prakash: acha mjh sy chalaki… shaam…

Getting the signal he beat him with the stick, while beating he hit the stick with rusted nail side on his forehead, the nail penetrated deeply into his forehead. . The stroke was so strong that his head started bleeding profusely and he could not keep his consciousness and fell into darkness at the same moment.

Prakash: dalo ise teh-khanay mai or pata lago k issny kiya kia hai us data k sath… mjhe kisi bhi hal mai wo chahiye… samjhe…

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Shaam: uske baad Daya ny sirf itna btaya k wo CID wala hai, or sabut k taur pr usny wo sara data aik pen drive mai copy kr k PC sy delete kr, dia uske ilawa humne iske sath kiya kuch nhi kia lekin usny aik lafz bhi nhi btaya.

Abhijeet in anger as got to know the reason of his brother's head injury: teri himat kesy hui Daya ko maarny ki haan… ( he lunged towards him but ACP's firm grip on his hand stopped him)

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Sorry for the late update as I was busy. Well hope you all liked it but personally I am not quite satisfied with it.

ahanmante23: Thanks.

Guest: Thanks.

Guest: Thanks.

Samaha: Thanks.

Sab: Thanks.

Priya: Thanks.

Guest: Thanks.

Nikita: well thank you for this precious comment. Yes I know, but he became victim of PTSD because of head blow and memory loss but here Daya got it because of Stress and painful experience, that's why Abhijeet looked at Rahul in question as he thought tha as Daya was not suffering from Memory loss so how can he have PTSD. Well thank you again for lovely review.

Luvcidduodosti: Thanks.

Pwincex Angel: well then I'm looking forward to your story. Well I write and read while imagining so he looked cute. Thank you so much for lovely words.

Sifa: sorry yaar… but I was really busy so couldn't update as it wasn't ready so I had to made you wait. Hope this won't happen again. Thanks for lovely reviews you always give me.

Tanya: Thanks:

Neha: Thanks.

Zeba: Thanks.

Geetu: well I am fine. Ohhh so I am glad you liked it this much.

Puja: Thanks.

Veeru ki ladli: Thanks yaar.

Guest: well I'll try to show him a bit stronger. Thanks.

JS Abhi and ABHIGYAAN missed your reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence.

* * *

ACP: konse gang k sath deal final krny waly ho tum log kl… or kaha pr…

Prakash: wo aik international gang hai "Blood Oath" kl subah 10 bjy humari meeting thi jis mai wo sary paise mjhe cash main deny wala tha lekin sb bigar gaya sirf or sirf us Daya ki wajah sy…

ACP and Abhijeet exchanged a meaningful glance and ACP said " kl tumhari meeting to hogi us gang k sath to ziada udas mt ho… filhal thori jail ki hawa khao…

Prakash grated his teeth in anger. He caught a glance of angry Abhijeet and said in taunting voice " wese mjhe maza bara aya tha us waqt jb maine Daya ki tang tori thi ( listening to this Abhijeet lost his cool and grabbed him by his collar, seeing this Vivek paused the video) bht shauq hai na ussy hr baat main tang arany ka, iss liye maine socha q na iski yeh tang he tordi jaye ( he started laughing madly after saying that, Abhijeet hit him hard on the face, his lip started bleeding also his face was showing the imprint of Abhijeet's hand) kammeny ny bhagny ki koshish ki, meri qaid sy bhagny k, to iski saza to milni thi na… hahahahahahah… ( Abhijeet started to beat him without any mercy, this time ACP also did not stop him as he himself was in great anger.)

* * *

 **Flashback**

Days regained consciousness, he felt great pain in his head, a pained ahhhhh escaped his mouth, his vision was blurry because of the blow. He jerked his head two three times to get his vision back, he was also feeling nauseated but after some time he felt slightly better. He looked here and there, there was no one in the room, he thought to flew away whilst had the chance.

Daya: yeh Mauqa acha hai yahan sy nikalny ka… abhi subah ka time lag raha hai Prakash so raha hoga or Shaam para ho ga kahi pr tun ho kr. Bs yeh rasiyann kholny k liye kuch mil jaye,, uper se ye sir dard jaan nai chor raha.

He tried to find some sharp thing to cut off the ropes binding him, suddenly his eyes caught the glimpse of a beer bottle that was laying on the table.

Daya: mil gayi azadi ki chabi Daya… ( he said in determined tone) bs thori dair or Abhi mai a raha hun tumharay pass.

He dragged his chair, with difficulty, near the table. He broke the bottle and took a shard in his hand, after some struggle he was able to free himself from the binders. He stood up still he was feeling dizziness and pain in his head but he did not stop walking. He almost had reached the main door when someone threw a steel rod on his feet making him fall down. He turned around and found that Prakash was standing there in extreme anger. Prakash came forward and grabbed him by his collar.

Prakash: bht shauq hai na tjhe dusry logon k kaam main tang arany ka or pakry jany pr bhangny ka, ab dekhta hun mai k tu kese bhagta hai… ( he picked up the rod and started to hit it on his left leg, resulting in various fractures in his leg, Daya bore all that pain in silence)

Prakash called Shaam immediately: kahan thy tum, kaha tha na iss pr kari nazar rakhna, kahan mar gaye thy tum phir bolo…

Shaam: boss wo bs khana khany gaya tha mai, yeh behosh tha to socha kuch kha aun.

Prakash: iss kaam k liye rakha hai maine tumhe haan…

Shaam: maaf kr do boss ab kabhi esa nhi hoga…

Prakash: theek hai… theek hai jao leke issy yahan sy or achi tarah se mehman nawazi karo iski…

Shaam: g saab.

Shaam forcefully took him to the Dungeon, Daya's eyes were closing due to unbearable pain, he could tell that his leg was broken from many places.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Atlast Abhijeet let him go as he was nearly reaching unconsciousness but Abhijeet took a bottle of cold water from the table and threw water on his face, he jerked his face and opened his eyes.

ACP: Or yeh information leak krny k ilawa kia kiya kaam krty ho tum log…

Prakash: hum… hum… hr uss… ban.. bbandy ko rastay se haataa dety… hain jo humary raaz ko jaan jata hai… main business ki aar mai yeh sb krta hun… kai logo ko maut ki ghat utar chukay hain hum… qareeban 0 log huamry hath maary gaye hain….

Abhijeet: bht ziada kameeny ho tum log… tum logon ki nazar main insani jaan ki koi ehmiyat nhi hai…

ACP: ab tum logo ko iski saza mily gi… Phansi… vivek ly jao inko wapis or charge sheet bnany ki tyari karo…

Vivek: yes sir… Chalo…

Vivek took them to the staircase they were going downstairs. Abhijeet still had the half-filled water bottle in his hands, he threw that water in the stairs making them slippery… Prakash slipped and fell down, due to his fall Shaam and Dr also fell. Prakash's scream told them that he certainly had broken his leg. ACP Sir looked at Abhijeet in anger who responded innocently,

Abhijeet: Sir wo pani ki bottle hath sy phisal gai…

ACP: bs hr waqt ulti seedhi harkatain krwa lo… tum dono na kisi din mjhe pagal kr do gy…

Abhijeet: Sir maine jaan k nhi kiya…

ACP: haan haan theek hai…

Abhijeet: Sir ab mai jaun… Daya k pass hospital main…

ACP Sir in strict tone: nhi…

Abhijeet in shocked tone: lekin q sir…

ACP sighed: tum abhi hospital nhi bulky ghar jao gy… or fresh hokar, kuch kha kr phir hospital jao gy…

Abhijeet in pleading tone: Sir mai theek hun aap please mjhe jany do…

ACP: Abhijeet it is an order…

Abhijeet in tired tone: Yes Sir.

Abhijeet left to go home.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Sorry to everyone for being this late. Well I am extremely busy these days so I will not be able to update with one day interval. Most probably I will update next chapter on Monday and it will be a duo chapter, that's a promise. I don't have any time to reply you individually.

A big thanks to all those who read and reviewed. Hope to see you soon.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence.**_

* * *

It took Abhijeet about one and a half hour to get fresh and eat something. After that without wasting any more time he left to see his brother.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Before going to his brother's side, he decided to see Rahul. Rahul's cabin was empty, he thought to wait until Rahul arrived. He was drown in his thoughts when Rahul entered after 15 min and smiled seeing already sitting Abhijeet. He coughed a little to get his attention. Abhijeet looked at him and asked him questions in rapid fire.

Abhijeet: haan Rahul kesa hai Daya ab? Or hosh aya ussy? Theek to hai na? Ab kuch bolo bhi yar mjhy tension ho rahi hai? (seeing Rahul's smile) or yeh tum itni dair sy muskuraye q ja rhy ho?

Rahul: arrey araam sy yaar… tum chup ho gy to main kuch bolun ga na… or hasi tumhe dekh k a rhi hai iss time lag he nhi raha k CID ka senior Inspector mery samny betha hai…

Abhijeet ( in angry tone): kiya Rahul… ab please mery sabar ka imtehan na ly… kahi esa na ho k tu mere hathon zaya ho jaye…

Rahul laughed a bit: wesy suna hai tum apny bhai ki halat k zimedaron ki khoob achi khatir dari kr k a rhy ho?

Abhijeet shockingly: tumhe kesy pata laga iss sb k bary mai…( suddenly stopped after realizing what he said, he fumbled and said) or wese bhi bottle slip ho gai thi… mai qanoon ko hath mai q lun ga haan…

Rahul chuckled but got serious afterwards: Filhal to Daya so raha hai or ab subah he uthy ga. Abhijeet Daya ko maine sedatives ki kafi heavy dose di thi usky bawajood bhi wo restless hai neend mai, iska mtlab hai k Daya ka mind bht stressed hai to tum please dehan rakhna k us sy koi esi baat na ki jaye jissy wo or stressed ho. Usky ilawa ussy weakness hai kafi to please koshish kro ussy kuch khila do uthny k baad, q k sirf medicine leny sy koi farq nhi pary ga healthy diet is essential. Ab tum jao mil lo uss sy.

* * *

 **Corridor**

Abhijeet met with Freddie there he was sitting outside on a bench.

Freddie: Sir aap a gaye, or apny kuch khaya k nhi?

Abhijeet: haan Freddie or tum fikar na karo maine kha liya hai… (looking here and there) or Salunkhe Sir kaha hain…

Freddie: Sir wo to Lab chaly gaye abhi thori dair pehly he kuch kaam tha… or Daya sir so rhy thy iss liye mai bahar a gya ander nurse thi.

Abhijeet: Theek hai Freddie ab tum bhi thak gaye ho gy ghar jao or rest kr lo mai hun Daya k pass.

Freddie: Sir mai bhi rukta hun na yahin pr… please.

Abhijeet: Freddie mai abhi Rahul k pass ho kr a rha hun. Daya ab subha uthy ga tum befikar ho kr ghar chly jao mai hun yahan pe… ( Freddie tried to say something) Freddie it's an order, Now go.

Freddie sighed: Yes Sir. Good Night.

Abhijeet: hmmmm…

* * *

 **ICU**

After Freddie left he entered ICU quietly, nurse was checking his vitals and was jotting down them on the clipboard she was holding.

Abhijeet: Nurse Thanku but aap ja skti hain mai hun yahan pr Daya k sath kisi cheez ki zaroorat hui to mai bula lun ga.

Nurse nodded and left the room, he looked his brother's sleeping but restless face he sighed and sat on the stool beside his bed. He remembered whole day's happenings, how his brother was suddenly found in worst condition, he shed a tear on his brother's sufferings. He held Daya's hand carefully which looked like newly bandaged and kissed on it. He slowly caressed his bandaged head, which suddenly calmed his brother down like magic, he silently started to talk to him.

Abhijeet: Dekh tune kiya hal bna liya hai apna, zara si dair k liye tu meri nazron k samny sy hata nhi, or tu hospital pohancha nhi. Bhala esy bhi koi krta hai yaar, ab aik tu theek ho ja phir khabar lun ga mai teri. Or haan mai to btana bhool he gaya, maine un kidnappers ki khoob khatir dari ki (he bit his tongue) mt.. Mtlab hai k wo bechary kidnapper na Bureau ki seerhiyon sy gir gaye or Prakash ki tang fracture ho gai… ab bs tu theek ho ja mjhe esy yahan leta hua Daya bilkul bhi pasand nai hai…

Abhijeet slept with his head on the bed while talking to Daya, whole day's events had exhausted him. Also from now on he has to perform double duties as a CID officer and a Brother. He can't neglect his work also he can't neglect his brother's health. He has to be strong enough to perform his both duties diligently.

Morning rose with a new day. Abhijeet woke up from the rays of sun falling over his face. He yawned and stretched his body. That was the first time he hadn't woken up from a nightmare in a month. He was feeling a little sore as slept in an uncomfortable position. He looked at time it was almost 7am, he glanced at Daya who was sleeping now holding Abhijeet's hand tightly as afraid of being left alone. Abhijeet sighed, he carefully took his hand out of Daya's grip as not to woke him up, he then left to washroom and got fresh, he came out when his phone rang, he received the call as it was of ACP Sir's call.

Abhijeet in fresh tone: Good morning Sir.

ACP: Good morning, aj to tumhari awaz kafi fresh lag rhi hai…

Abhijeet: bs sir aj dil mai aik sakoon sa hai, Daya iss hal mai lekin mere pas hai bs yahi cheez hai jo mere ander tk sakoon ki tarhan utar rhi hai…

ACP: haan Abhijeet tum theek keh rhy ho jo bhi ho sakoon mai to mai bhi bht hun… khair choro in sb baaton ko maine yeh btany k liye phone kiya hai k aj dopher mai raid krni hai hummy us gang ko pakarna hai jiska pata Prakash ny dia hai to tum 1 bjy tk Bureau pohanch jana…

Abhijeet knew he can't say no to his duty: Yes Sir.

ACP: mjhe pata hai tum Daya ko leke pareshan hogy lekin tumhara us raid mai hona zaroori hai, I'll try my best k tumhe jald az jald free kr dun so don't worry.

Abhijeet: Sir ap fikar mt karain mai janta hun k duty comes first… mai pohsnach jaun ga 1 bjy tk aap fikar na karain, or DCP ko bhi mutmain kr dain janta hun ussi k kehny pr aap ny mjhe raid k liye bulaya hoga na…

ACP: tumhe kesy pata chala haan…

Abhijeet: rehnay dain sir mai bhi DCP ko achi tarhan janta hun ussny apko kafi sunaya bhi hoga na…. Sorry Sir humari wajah sy apko kafi kuch suny ko mila hoga na.

ACP: arry beta esi koi baat nai hai… acha yeh btao mera chota beta kesa hai…

Abhijeet: apky cheeranjeev g to abhi so rhy hai… Rahul keh raha tha k ussy rest ki zaroorat hai sbsy ziada…

ACP: acha ab mai phone rakhta hun tum khayal rakhna.

Abhijeet: Bye Sir.

Abhijeet again sat on the stool and put his hand on Daya's head as he was squirming on bed, it felt like again he was having a nightmare. Abhijeet patted his head to calm him down when suddenly he opened his eyes with jerk, he was covered in sweat and breathing heavily, he looked at Abhijeet and calmed a bit.

Abhijeet: Kiya hua Daya mai hun dekh… Relax haan… please relax.

Daya in shaky voice: wwwooo… tttuummm… ho mmai.. Sammmjhaaa k.. Koi or hai…

Abhijeet: mai Rahul ko bula kr lata hun…

Daya held his hand tightly and said: nnn..naahiii ttuu..mm jana mt… haan jana mt yahin… rukoooo mmmere paasss… or ( he looked towards windows and door) .. Or darwaza or kkhirkiyaan bband kr do... Wo wo log a jayain gy mjhe… mujhe ly jayain gy… or ttum bbhi mt jaana mmjhe chor kr… jana mt…

Abhijeet tightened his grip on Daya's hand: haan haan mai yahin hun relax… mai abhi band kr deta hun khirki darwazay tum please bs relax ho jao warna tbiat kharab ho jaye gi…

Abhijeet carefully left Daya's hand so that he doesn't feel pain. He silently closed all the windows and door.

Abhijeet: dekho maine sb band kr diye ab theek… ( Daya nodded as well as trying to control his sinus Abhijeet after seeing all this) mai abhi Rahul ko bula kr lata hun…

Daya: nnaahii… nnaahiii tum kahin… kahin nnahiii jao gy… kahinnn..nahi…

Abhijeet: acha mai kahin ja raha Rahul ko phone kr k bula leta hun theek hai… just relax.

Abhijeet on call: haan Rahul Daya uth gaya hai tum please a jao.

Abhijeet: bs Rahul ata he hoga… acha tum fresh hona chahty ho?

Daya calming his nerves: hmmm fresh hona hai… ( tried to sit but stopped due to pain) aahhhh…

Abhijeet rushed and stopped him: aram sy… bht dard ho raha hai kiya…

Daya: haan… dard hai… kamar or tang mai bht… sar bhi ghoom raha hai…

Abhijeet: abhi Rahul aye ga na to medicine dy ga… tum abhi munh hath dho lo mai pani ly kr aata hun…

Abhijeet came with water in bucket and soap. He uplifted the bed and sat him. He carefully helped him washing his face as Daya couldn't even moved his hands. After that he brushed his teeth and dried his face with towel. Daya felt real fresh after all that.

Abhijeet smilingly: ab kesa feel kr rha hai mera bhai…

Daya: hmmmm….bett…hunh ( Daya startled because suddenly someone knocked on door he held Abhijeet's hand tightly in fear) wo a gaye… wo a gaye…

Abhijeet: koi nhi aya Daya… Rahul hoga na abhi call ki thi na maine… please mera hath chor do mai darwaza kholta hun… ( Daya shook his head in no) please mai hun na… koi tjhe chu bhi nhi skta… apny bhai pr bharosa hai na… ( Daya nodded in yes)

Abhijeet: ab please mera hath chor mai darwaza khol kr aata hun.

Daya reluctantly let his hand go. Abhijeet opened the door Rahul came in, Abhijeet again closed the door and bolted it. Rahul looked at all of that silently as he understood what could be the reason.

Rahul in jolly mood: or bhai sahab uth gaye hain… sb ko tension dy rkhi thi janab ny or ab dekho zara janab ko… chalo Abhijeet tum hato mjhe check krny do Daya ko…

Daya clutched Abhijeet's hand more tightly: nhi Abhi nhi jaye ga… kahi nhi jaye ga…

Rahul looked at Abhijeet and then: theek hai bhai kahin nhi jaye ga tumhara Abhi… ab khush… ab mjhe checkup krny do…

After checking him Rahul started to prepare an injection but after looking at injection in his hand Daya got more frightened.

Daya looked at Abhijeet and said in pleading tone: Abhi please… injection nhi… tum tum please Rahul ko rok lo… injection nhi…

Abhijeet and Rahul glanced at each other and Abhijeet said: Daya mai hun na please injection ly ly… yeh zaroori hai tere liye… abhi dard ho raha tha na wo theek ho jaye ga na injection sy…

Daya: nhi… nhi… nhi… injection nhi...

Abhijeet: please acha tu meri taraf dekh… ( he turned his face towards himself and signaled Rahul something) mjhe bata mera shahzada nashty mai kia khaye ga… bhook lagi hogi na mere bachay ko…

Daya gloomingly: haan bht bht bhook lagi hai… kuch nhi khaya kitny dino sy maine… tum khilao gy mjhe… sachi mai...

Abhijeet tried to control his tears: haan sachi apny hathon sy khilaon ga apny shazady ko…

Daya: mjhe na chocolate milk peen… ahhh ( Rahul injected him seeing the opportunity)

Abhijeet: kuch bhi nhi hua Daya theek hai bilkul…or mai abhi apny Daya k liye chocolate milk ly k aata hun…

Daya: lekin tum mjhe chor k mt jana…

Seeing all this Rahul said: mai bhejwata hun nashta tum yahin ruko Daya k sath abhi ussy akela mt choro.

Abhijeet nodded and then smiled looking at Daya's now relaxed face.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Well I fulfilled my promise, and it's the longest chapter I have wrote unril now, hope you all liked it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I can't reply individually next I'll surely reply to everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence.**_

* * *

 **ICU**

Rahul left the room. Only Duo were there, Abhijeet silently sat beside Daya. Daya looked at him with blank eyes and asked,

Daya: tum pakka… nhi jao gy na… mjhe chor kr… akela…

Abhijeet sighed listening to this as he understood his brother's fears: pakka nhi jaun ga kahi bhi, kabhi bhi tumhe chor kr.

Daya doubtingly: Promise karo phir mere sy.

Abhijeet whilst holding his tears: pakka wala promise, ab khush.

Daya didn't react on his 'khush' word, he just closed his eyes: bs tum na janna nhi.

Abhijeet: hmmmm.

Meantime nurse came and knocked the door as slowly as she could because Rahul beforehand ordered her to. This time also Daya startled but not as much as before, Abhijeet opened the door and took the food tray from her. Breakfast consisted of egg, bread and chocolate milk. Abhijeet put tray on the hospital bed table and said.

Abhijeet: chalo nashta kr lo.

Abhijeet started to feed him, first bite he ate easily,

" _c_

 _hal oye uth khana kha ly… ( shaam moved forward with food tray but dropped it near Daya) ohhhooo yeh to gir gaya chal koi nhi kal kha lyna… (he showed a sinister laugh)."_

Daya suddenly stopped eating after second bite he stopped Abhijeet by shaking his head.

Daya: mjhe nhi khana or.

Abhijeet: lekin abhi to tum keh rhy thy k bhook lag rhi hai, to ab kia hua.

Daya: nhi khana, bs yeh doodh dy do.

Abhijeet: Please thora sa kha lo.

Daya in frustration: kaha na nhi khana… aik baar samajh nhi aati… nhi khaya ja rha mjhse… vomiting a rhi hai mjhe issy kha kr…

Abhijeet seeing him getting angry stopped his persuasion. He silently helped him drinking milk which was also left halfway. Abhijeet didn't forced him, but he was worried for him. After lying Daya looked towards the ceiling blankly, seeing this Abhijeet tried to divert him. He knew that Daya was thinking of the days he spent in that Dungeon. In total darkness not knowing if it was morning or evening. Just praying that someone find him before he loses himself. And now it seems that he already has lost himself.

Abhijeet: Daya mai abhi sir ko btata hun k tum jaag gaye ho, sb log bhi tumse milna chahty hain.

Daya suddenly said: nahi, tum kisi ko mt bulao… mjhe kisi sy nhi milna.

Abhijeet shocked to listen that as according to him Daya would have wanted to meet them: lekin q nahi milna tumhe, maloom hai sb kitny pareshan thy tumhe ly kr or tum ab keh rhy ho k kisi sy nhi milna.

Daya started to hyper, in anger he said: kaha nhi milna to nahi milna kisi sy, jb milna hoga to bata dun ga tumhe.

Daya closed his eyes tightly after that, inwardly he knew he was wrong, his team had full right to meet him, but Alas, right now he was on mercy of his own fear. Yes, he was afraid, afraid of everyone and everything. He knew that his brother also understood his condition. Abhijeet didn't argue more after that as he knew if he were to say anything more Daya would have gotten hyper and it would result in his bad health. Seeing Daya's tightly closed eyes, Abhijeet started to rub his head with soft hands. The simple touch of affection relaxed him as he opened his eyes a little to see his brother and smiled a bit for only his sake. Then he again closed his eyes but not tightly as before. Abhijeet tried to talk to him to divert his mind.

Abhijeet: ohooo mai to tumhe batana hi bhool gya. Maine na aj bara mazy ka khuwab dekha hai.

Daya again opened his eyes and looked at him with a questioning gaze.

Abhijeet in a jolly tone: haan pata hai maine dekha k idher Mumbai mai na bht garmi hai iss liye hum dono na vacation pr gaye hain, kisi hill station main, or wahan humny khub enjoy kiya. Mazay mazay k khaaany khaye, shopping ki, or bhi bht mazay kiye. (Daya looked his brother's eyes, seeing him happy made Daya happy too. He also had a small smile on his face.) sooooo… maine decide kiya hai k jb tum theek ho jao gy phir hum log kahi ghoomny jain gay… (listening to this Daya's face got a darkened look)

Daya with a heavy voice: mjhe kahin nhi jana, please. Bulky tum mjhe ghar ly chalo please, mjhe yahan bhi nhi rehna.

Abhijeet ignored the part of wanting to go home, replied: arrey mai konsa keh rha hun k abhi chalo. Jb tum theek ho jao gy phir jain gy taky tum bhi thora relax feel karo.

Daya turned his face on other side, after this the topic died at there only. Abhijeet also didn't argue more. He sighed heavily and again moved towards daya with medications.

Abhijeet: acha utho or yeh medicines lo or so jao, rest karo.

Daya didn't move an inch, he just kept lying there silently. Abhijeet again moved towards him medicine and this time he said with strickness.

Abhijeet: Daya araam sy utho or medicine ly lo, agar tum 1 minute mai nhi uthy na to mai Rahul ko kahun ga k a kr tumhe injection dy, tum medicine nhi kha rhy ho.

Listening to the word "Injection" he tried to sit in hurry but it jerked him causing him pain, especially in his leg.

Daya: aaahhhhh…

Abhijeet hold him in concern and said angrily.

Abhijeet: kis baat ki itni jaldi hai tumhe haan. Mai kr rha tha na help. Ab ho gaya na phir sy dard.

Daya made a puppy face: tumne to kaha tha aik min mai na utha main to tum injection lagwao gy. Ahhhh…

Abhijeet: hey bhagwan kiya karun mai iss larky ka…

Abhijeet helped him in gulping medicines with water. After that he made him lay. He started pressing his head as he saw earlier that daya was trying to press his head but couldn't do it. Feeling better amd secured he fell asleep. Abhijeet sat there with him looking his face with love in his eyes.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Well, the truth is I have lost my motivation to write it because of decreasing number of reviews after almost chapter 10. So because of that it got so late to update, please review as it encourages me to write and update on time.

Nikita: Thanks dear. Loved your review the most. Again thanks for the lovely response.

Priya: thanks.

Sifa: Thanks dear. From next chapter I'll try my best to update like before.

Zeba: Thanks.

Neha: Thanks. Raid wala part to next chapter mai aye ga.

Chitra: Thanks.

Guest: Thanks.

DA95: Thanks.

ABHIGYAAN: Thanks.

Arib: Thanks.

JS Abhi: Thanks. Well PM me and I may tell you about it. TC.

Tanya: Thanks. Yaar pehly to mai busy thi baad mai itny kam reviews dekh kr likhne ka dil nai karta.

Nanno: Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

After confirming Daya's deep sleep, Abhijeet left the room and went to meet Rahul in his cabin. Upon entering he smiled looking at Rahul as he had pen in his mouth and was thinking hard looking in some documents.

Abhijeet: Itna na socho Dimagh khatam ho jaye ga.

Rahul without thinking said: haan main bhi yahi soch raha tha.

Abhijeet started laughing, his eyes started to water. After realizing the whole situation Rahul also started to laugh. After controlling the laughing they settled in chairs.

Abhijeet: wese mjhe lagta nhi tha k tum itni jaldi accept krlo gy sach ko.

Rahul: yaar mai to reports parh raha tha aik patient ki or achanak tum bol pary or bay dhiani mai mere munh sy wo nikal gaya. Or tum has rahy ho. Hunh.

Abhijeet: acha acha ziada over na ho, or wese bhi sach sach hota hai or esi situations mai sach samny a he jaata hai.

Rahul: acha na or kitna mazak urao gy mera bs bhi kr do yaar.

Abhijeet: jao baksh dia tumhe tum bhi kia yaad karo gy.

Rahul: bari mehrbani janab. Hunh. Bare aye bakshny waly. Yeh batao k yaha tk kese any dia tumharay ladle ny?

Abhijeet: yaar wo to so raha hai iss liye a gaya warna to wo mjhe hilny bhi nhi dy raha apny pass sy. Ab so gaya to socha k tum sy mil kr baat he kr lun Daya ko ly kr.

Rahul: hmmm acha hai so gaya iska mtlab hai medicines asar kr rhi hain. Mjhe to laga tha k insomnia ki wajah sy ussy sedation ki ziada zaroorat pary gi, or abhi hum uska mustakil sedation pr rehna afford nhi kr skty. Agar wo mild medication sy bhi so raha hai to yeh bht achi baat hai.

Abhijeet: yaar wo to ghar jana chahta hai maine to koi jawab hi nhi dia uski is baat ka.

Rahul: Abhi at least do char din tk to yahi rehny do ghar pr problem hogi.

Abhijeet: haan mjhe pata hai iss liye to kuch nhi kaha lekin tum to jaanty ho k ziada time tk hum ussy yahan rehnay pr razi nhi kr skty. Or aik problem bhi hai.

Rahul: jb wo zid kary ga tbki tb dekhain gay. Or kia problem hai?

Abhijeet worriedly: yaar aj mjhe aik raid pr jana hai Daya ki kidnapping sy related dopehar tk. Lekin Daya ko kesy chor kr jaun samajh nhi a raha. Wo to 1 min k liye bhi mjhe apny pass sy hilny nbi dy raha.

Rahul: hmmm… yeh to kafi bari problm hai. Mera khayal hai k tum ussy bta kr jao to behtar rahy ga q k agar tum duty ka keh kr jao gy to zyada protest nhi kary ga. Abhi 9 bj rhy hain tumhe kb tk jana hai.

Abhijeet: haan yeh behtar rhy ga. Mjhe 1 bjy tk pohanchna hai bureau to 12:30 tk niklun ga. Daya ko lunch krwa kr jaun ga usny nashta bhi nhi kiya theek sy.

Rahul: q nashta q nhi kiya ussy to bhook lagi thi na?

Abhijeet: pata nhi achanak khaty khaty chor diya. ( suddenly Abhijeet lost in his thoughts).

Rahul: Abhijeet… Abhijeet… ( he shook him a little, Abhijeet looked at him)

Abhijeet: haan Rahul kiya keh rhy thy? Maine suna nhi.

Rahul: mai kuch nai keh raha tha… bs yeh keh raha tha chalo tum bhi nashta kr lo, tumhe jana bhi hai na raid k liye, or abhi Daya so raha hai wo 11 bjy sy pehly nahi uthy ga chalo maine bhi nhi kiya breakfast hum canteen chalty hain.

Abhijeet: abhi mera bilkul bhi dil nahi kr raha hai nashta krny ka tum jao mai yahi hun.

Rahul sighed: yaar tum araam sy q nhi manty baat, ab mai Daya ka naam ly kr tumhe blackmail karun ga or ultimately tum maan jao gy, aik dafa ka kehny pr q nhi manty tum log… ufff kesy dost haon mery.

Abhijeet: Acha bhai bs na do tum lecture mai chal raha hun tumhary sath.

Rahul: shukar hai mjhe ziada blackmail nhi krna para tumhe.

They both left for canteen.

* * *

 **Canteen**

Rahul: haan to Abhijeet kya order karun.

Abhijeet: kuch bhi mangwa lo.

Rahul: chacha aap esa karain k 2 sandwiches, 1 omelet or 2 cup coffee k lay ayien.

Both talked about various things while waiting for the breakfast to arrive. 10 minutes later breakfast table was set.

Rahul forwarded sandwiches to Abhijeet and signaled him to eat. Abhijeet started eating sandwich but stopped midway thinking about how his brother did not eat anything. Rahul sighed looking all this and forcefully made him drink coffee. After breakfast they again moved inside the hospital, Rahul went on his round and Abhijeet made his way to Daya's room.

* * *

 **ICU**

Daya was still sleeping but it seemed like he was going through a nasty nightmare from his tossing and turning. Abhijeet brushed his head and tried to calm him down. Daya settled after 15 min but he wet from his sweat, Abhijeet gently wiped him and sat on the chair near the bed. Abhijeet looked his face and got lost in his thoughts. He came out of his thoughts when he felt some movements in Daya's body. This time Daya woke up without screaming because his hands were enclosed in the hands of the world's most protective and loving brother, his lips had a small smile after that thought. Abhijeet looked at him and also gave him a loving smile. He looked at time it was almost 11 o'clock.

Daya: shukar hai tum yahi ho gayr nhi mjhe chor kr.

Abhijeet: maine kaha tha na k mai kahi nhi jaun ga tum fikar mt karo. Or yeh btao ab kesa feel kr rhy ho.

Daya: bs theek hun lekin meri poori body mai pain bai or hath to hil bhi nhi rhy (he said while trying to move his hands but he hissed and couldn't move them at all)

Abhijeet caressed him and said: kuch nhi thory din ki baat hai sb theek ho jaye ga, abhi mai Rahul ko kehta hun wo medicine dy dyga.

Daya: nhi maine koi medicine nhi khani… yukh mai nhi khaun ga bs keh dia maine.

Abhijeet: uffff kia karun main tumhara kabhi kehty ho k pain hai or kabhi kehty ko k medicine nhi leni akhir chahty kia ho tum haan.

Daya innocently: tumhe chahta hun bhai…

Abhijeet chuckled at his words: kuch nhi ho skta tera aik number ka budhu hai tu.

And their talks continued till 11:30 when Abhijeet looked at time and said.

Abhijeet: Daya ab chalo kuch kha lo or medicine ly lo.

Daya: nhi mjhe nhi khana kuch mera dil nhi kr rha.

Abhijeet: maine yeh nhi poocha k khao gy ya nhi maine kaha hai kha lo,mtlb kha lo.

Daya again tried to say something but Abhijeet delivered him an angriest glare and shut him down.

Abhijeet forcefully made him eat some cereal with milk and helped cleanse off. It was 12 pm now so Abhijeet took a deep sigh and said.

Abhijeet: Daya mjhe aik important baat krni hai tumse.

Daya looked at him with questioning gaze: kiya hua Abhi.

Abhijeet: mjhe na abhi jana hai zaroo…

Daya interrupted him with utter panic: nhi… nhi jana tumhe kahi… kahai nhi jana tumhein.

Abhijeet tried to calm him: shant ho jao Daya or meri poori baat suno… please dekho meri taraf.

Daya's breathing was really fast he looked at Abhijeet: mjhe raid pr jana hai… duty hai na… poori krni pary gi na tu samjhta hai na.

Daya looked at him with frightened eyes, Abhijeet again tried with: agar mai kahun k mai jaldi sy a jao ga to phir jaany do gy. Mai promise krta hun k poory 3 bjy a jao ga bs 2 ghanty k liye jany do mjhe agar mjhe sir ny khas kr na bulaya hota to mai kabhi bhi nhi jata tu samajhta hai na dekh acha wala bhai hai na. Please janny dy mjhe mai poory 3 bjy a jaun ga.

Daya tried to calm himself: tum pakka a jao gy jaldi, chor k to nhi jao gy kabbi.

Abhijeet: pakka poory 3 bjy a jaun ga or kabhi nhi jaun ga the akela kr k.

Daya: or khayal rakho gy apna?

Abhijeet smiled at his care: haan poora khayal rakhun ga apna, ab jaun main.

Daya: haan chly jao lekin a jana jaldi.

Abhijeet: haan a jaun ga jaldi or wese bhi tumhein pata bhi nhi lagay ga k mai kb gaya or kb aya q k abhi tum medicine lo gy ir achy bachy ki tarhan so jao gy or mai a bhi jaun ga tb tk.

Abhijeet made him eat his medicines and patted him to sleep. It was almost 12:30 so Abhijeet informed Rahul about his departure and moved to bureau.

* * *

 **Bureau**

Abhijeet greeted everyone and told everyone to not to worry about his dearly Daya Sir as he was well. They left for raid. There the target came and was waiting for Prakash to make an appearance but got ambushed by CID. After some crossfire they got him. Freddie got shot and his hand was injured because bullet scratched his arm. The whole gang was caught and ACP sir passed his verdict.

ACP: tum logo ko to phansi hogi. Or Dr tumhe to phansi sy bhi buri saza milni chahiye, Dr ka kaam logo ki zindagi bachana hota hai lekin tumne na ja y kitny logon ki zindagi barbaad ki hai.

Abhijeet: mera dil to krta hai k tumhe apny hathon sy saza dun lekin mai majboor hoon qanoon k hathon.

Suddenly Abhijeet's phone started ringing, he looked caller ID and and immediately answered the call.

Abhijeet: haan bolo. (After listening to the other side he answered) haan mai a raha hun. Bs 15 sy 20 min lagy gy maximum mjhe. Ok bye. ( he looked time in his cell and muttered) sh*t sawa teen ho gaye hain, sir mai ja raha hun hospital, Freddie chalo tum mere sath dressing kra lena.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Sorry everyone for getting this late but my great grandfather died so I couldn't update. But now from today I will update like before with one day interval. I also hate late updates, so really very sorry because of me you all had to wait this much for getting new chapters. So see you all in next chapter.

Guest: well I do have some new things and suspenses to include in this story so please look forward for it. And thanks for your suggestions.

Sifa: Sorry couldn't fulfill your request dear but I was really not into writing anything those days but when this story ends I have more plots to write on them so do read them also.

And a big Thank you to all reviewers but cannot reply to everyone now but surely reply everyone in next chapter, because don't want to make you wait more.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._**

* * *

 **ICU**

Daya woke up from a terrifying nightmare around 2:30 pm, he started shouting loudly. As he wasn't able to find Abhijeet anywhere, he was calling his name loudly. Nurse called Rahul, After Rahul's arrival Daya calmed a bit as Rahul said.

Rahul: Daya calm down Abhijeet bs aata he hoga, yaad hai na wo tumhe kia keh kr gaya hai yaad hai na tumhe.

Daya looked at the time and was relieved a bit after thinking that its only time before his Brother comes so he calmed a bit.

Rahul proposed: acha esa krty hain k abhi Abhijeet k aany mai bs thora time baki hai to itni dair mai tumhara checkup kr leta hun, or hum thori baatain kar lety hain. Kesa laga mera idea?

Daya in irritated tone: aik to tum keh rhy ho k mera checkup karo gy uper sy keh rahy ho k baatain karo gy. Yani pehly tum mera mood apni marzi sy kharab karo gy or phir khud usy theek krny ki koshish karo gy. Iss sy acha yeh nhi k tum mera mood kharab he na karo.

Rahul jollily: acha acha nhi krta mai tumhara mood kharab, ab khush.

Daya again looked at the clock anxiously, there were still 15 min till 3. He knew that his brother never lies so he would be there till 3, no problem that was what he was telling to himself. When there were only 5 min left till 3 he started to stare at the door. He was damn sure that now any minute the door would be open and his brother would come inside and hence fulfill his promise. He was waiting and waiting and after what felt like ages, the clock struck 3. His all hopes went in to vain when the door didn't open even after 3:05, he panicked and various strange thoughts clogged his mind. When suddenly a peculiar thought came to his mind, that may be after all his brother left him, all alone, alone all by himself, alone, alone, alone. That was the only word roaming in his mind, when finally he lost all his cool and became extremely aggressive. He sat up abruptly, sending pain in shock waves through out his body but he paid no heed to that. Rahul who was shocked after seeing all that tried to grab him, because Daya was quite calm before and according to him Daya's PTSD was not yet fully developed so he would be able to get a hold of himself soon enough, but now all of his hopes died because the scene in front of him was something that was like last stage of the said disease. Daya pushed him with shaky but with quite forced hands. He started shouting loudly incoherent words like

" chala gaya"

"mjhe chor dia"

"akela kr dia"

"akela"

"akela"

"akela"

"sb chor jaty hain akela"

"pehly maa, papa ny chor dia, ab Abhi bhi chala gaya"

"mai phir se akela"

Suddenly he kinda had a flashback of getting hit by a belt, someone was holding him from his hands and beating him up. Remembering something like this made him more afraid than before. Ward Boys came and tried to hold him down but failed miserably. When Daya felt that someone was grabbing him he got more frightened. He tried to leave the bed with force which resulted in his fall, he shrieked from the pain but didn't stop the struggle. Now he was on the floor writhing in pain, fear, anger and most importantly panic while shouting

"Mjhe chor do plz jany do, plz jany do… ahhhhhhh… Abhi…"

"please mjhe mt marna, mai sb kr dunga, marna mt mjhe"

"Abhi tum kaha chaly gaye, tumne to wada kiya tha na… aaarghhh…"

"akela kr dia mjhe"

Seeing this drastic change in his condition, Rahul ordered nurse to prepare injection while he himself held Daya side by side took his phone out. He hurriedly dialed Abhijeet's number and waited for the call to be answered. His call was received

Rahul: Hello Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: haan bolo.

Rahul: Abhijeet kaha ho tum yaar yahan Daya ko panic attack aya hai, uski halat bht kharab hai tum please jaldi a jao, hum logo sy wo bilkul handle nhi ho raha, iss time tumhara yahan hona bht zaroori hai. Kitna time lagay ga tumhe?

Abhijeet: haan mai a raha hun. Bs 15 sy 20 min lagy gy maximum mujhe. Ok bye.

Rahul: hmmm.

* * *

 **Raid Site**

Abhijeet looked time in his cell and muttered sh*t sawa teen ho gaye hain, sir mai ja raha hun hospital, Freddie chalo tum mere sath dressing kra lena.

ACP Sir understood what could have happened so he didn't question further: Theek hai tum log jao mai bhi free ho kr ata hun.

Abhijeet whilst sitting in the car: Yes Sir.

He drove as fast as he could, he cleared the distance of 20, 25 min into mere 11, 12 minutes, showing how much he was worried. He reached hospital around 3:27.

* * *

 **ICU**

Meanwhile after calling Abhijeet, Rahul tried to sedate Daya by giving him an injection but failed to do so because Daya was getting hyper by every passing second. After seeing injection he started shouting also he moved backwards. Rahul tried his best, he consoled him, scolded him, but nothing worked out in his case. His only hope was Abhijeet now. Daya had further injured himself, he had gotten rid of all machines and needles he was attached to, now his hands were bleeding. Suddenly the door of the room got opened Abhijeet entered inside, his breathing was fast due to running all the way from the parking. Freddie also came behind him. As he completely forgot his own injury and refused to take the treatment for the time being. Abhijeet hurriedly moved towards Daya and tried to hold him but seeing Abhijeet's face Daya pushed him hardly saying in anger.

"pass mt ana mere, ab q aye ho, chaly gaye thy na tum, chor dia tha na mjhe, ab q aye ho, jao yahan sy, jesy pehly gaye thy, akela kr k gaye thy to ab q aye ho"

He again pushed him "kaha na chaly jao yahan sy, leave me alone"

Abhijeet forcefully hugged him in an effort to sooth him. Daya tried his very best to separate himself from Abhijeet but Abhijeet's grip was like super strong, also Daya was already weak due to all the adrenaline. Being weak at the moment gave an opportunity to Abhijeet, because we all know Daya's strength. After some struggle Daya forgot everything and started crying in brother's lap.

" tum q gaye thy, tumne to wada kiya tha na kabhi nhi jao gy to q gaye thy phir chor kr"

Abhijeet started rubbing his hand in his hair to console him: Sorry ab dubara kabhi nhi jaun ga. Thori dair k liye bhi nhi jaon ga, tum shant ho jao bs. ( Daya was sobbing now) shhhhh… chup ho jao, mery achy waly bhai ho na kehna manty ho na, to ab bs no more rona dhona. ( Daya tried to keep himself from sobbing after his brother's words) Shabash yeh hui na achi baat.

Seeing the chance Rahul gave him an injection, Daya became drowsy and started muttering some strange stuff.

" ahhh… bht dard hota hai… jb mar parti hai… ahhh… marna nhi…"

After that Daya lost his consciousness completely. Abhijeet separated him from the hug and cleared his teary face with soft hands.. He also cleared his own eyes, Rahul and Freddie also rubbed their eyes. With the help of ward boys they again settled him into the bed. Rahul said nurse to treat Freddie's wound, so Freddie left with the nurse. Rahul insisted Abhijeet to go outside and wait for him but Abhijeet denied, it seemed he was in some kind of thoughts,while holding and caressing his hands. There was something going on in his mind, after treatment was done, Abhijeet said.

Abhijeet: Rahul mjhe tumse aik urgent baat krni hai, akely mai. Tum free ho abhi?

Rahul: haan mai free hun, chalo mere cabin mai chalke baat krty hain.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

Hope you all like it. Please keep supporting and reviewing.

Cutttie pari: Thanks dear. Well how can I forget you, you are my precious reviewer.

Sifa: Sorry dear to make you waiting. Thank you dear. I will write more so don't worry.

Zeba: Thanks dear.

Tanya: Thanks dear.

Guest: Thanks.

Nikita: Thanks for your precious review. Hope you liked this chapter too.

Veero ki veera: Thanks dear.

Arib: Thanks dear. Hope you liked this one too.

Eman. Thanks dear.

Neha: Thanks dear.

Guest: Thanks. Well the suspense is on the way.

JS Abhi: Thanks dear. Hope you liked this one too.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._**

* * *

 **Rahul's Cabin**

Abhijeet and Rahul got settled into the chairs. Abhijeet was in some kind of continuous thought. The room was silent. Rahul was the first one to break that silence.

Rahul: Abhijeet, mai bht heran hua hun aj Daya ki condition ko dekh kr. Maine yeh sb bilkul expect nhi kiya tha.

Abhijeet: yahi yahi baat hai jo mjhe kbse pareshan kr rhi hai.

Rahul: kiya mtlb hai tumhara. Kiya kehna chahty ho tum?

Abhijeet: yaar yeh pehli dafa to esa nhi hua k Daya kidnap hua ho, ya us pr torture kiya gaya ho. Meri samajh nhi a raha k iss baar he esa q ho raha hai. Wo to itna strong hai, to ueh sb kiya hai?

RRahu worriedly: mere mutabiq Daya k PTSD k symptoms itny strong nhi thy. Without treatment at least 2 mahiny tk uski aj jesi condition nhi honi chahiye thi. Daya ka PTSD abhi fully develop nhi hua tha. Ho skta hai k uski head injury ka iss main hath ho, lekin phir bhi head injury k sath kam az kam 1 mahinay baad uska esa react krna samajh aata hai. Koi to esi baat hai jisne usky mind ko trigger kiya hai.

Abhijeet sighed : mery to kuch samajh nai araha hai k yeh sb kya ho raha hai.

Rahul: mjhe esa lagta gai k koi esi baat hai jismy usky mind ko trigger kiya hai. Theek tumhary late hony pr uska gussa hona samajh aata hai,lekin tum itna ziada late nhi thy k Daya ko lagy ab tum kabhi nai ao gy… ho skta hai k pehly kabhi Daya k sath kuch esa he hua ho jo iss incident sy related ho. Usky sir pr chot bhi ayi hai hummy bhoolna nhi chahiye.

Abhijeet: mai jbse Daya ko janta hum tbse ly k ab tk to wo kai baar kidnap hua hai, injured hua hai lekin koi khatarnak ghatna nhi ghati uski k sath k aj achanak us ko leky wo itna dar jaye.

Rahul: agar esi ghatna tumhary samny nhi ghati to ho skta hai tumse milny sy pehly esa kuch hua ho?

Abhijeet: Daya k past k bary mai to mai ziada janta nhi. Wo kisi sy us sb k bary mai baat krna pasand nhi krta. Mjhe sirf itna pata hai k wo orphanage mai rehta tha, wo bhi kafi time baad pata chala tha mjhe, aik case ki investigation k dauran. Or kiya kiya usky sath mjhe kuch bhi nhi pata.

Rahul: ho na ho Daya ka past iss sy related hai. Agar hum kisi tarah sy uss sb k bary main pata laga skain to mjhy lagta hai k hum Daya ki madad kr skain gy is dar sy bahar nikalny main.

Abhijeet: mjhe lagta hai tum theek keh rhy ho, jesy Daya baatain kr rha tha "maarna mat, sb kaam kr dunga" wo kabbi bhi kidnapper sy esa nhi boly ga. Tum to janty ho usny saara torture bardasht kiya lekin kich bhi nhi bataya, ab last option yahi hai humary pass. Lekin sawal yeh hai k ab hum investigation karin kesy yeh to itni purani baat ho gai hai. Pehlay to hummy aik dafa us orphanage ka chakar laga lena chahiye. Daya kb tk uthy ga?

Rahul: iss baarmaine ussy strong sedation di hai to abhi 6,7 ghanty sy pehly nhi uthy ga wo. Hum iss dauran bahar ja skty hain.

Abhijeet: mai sirko bata deta hun phir hum chalty hain.

Suddenly door got knocked, Rahul said "come in". Freddie entered and it seemed like he listened most of the conversation. His hand was neatly bandaged.

Freddie: Sir aap fikar na karain mai hun Daya sir k sath aap araam sy befikar ho kr chaly jayen.

Abhijeet: Lekin tumhe to chot lagi hai tum araam karo. Mai vivek ko bulwa lunga or wese bhi yahan nurses hain na.

Freddie: sir choti si chot hai goli chu kr gai hai, or wese bhi Daya sir so rhy hain to koi bhi problem nhi hogi ap fikar mt karain or wese bhi maine medicine ly li hain.

Abhijeet: lekin Freddie…

Freddie interrupted him saying: sir mai wese bhi abhi tk Daya sir sy theek sy mila bhi nhi, Daya sir yaad a rhy thy ab thora sa time spend kr lun ga unke sath. Ap please mana mt karain.

Abhijeet accepted his defeat: theek hai theek hai. Lekin agar tumhe lagy k tumhe araam ki zaroorat hai to tum apny aap ko force nhi karo gy or ghar chaly jao gy. Warna mai bhabhi jee ko bata dun ga.

Freddie: sir iss mamly main agar aap shikayat kr bhi dain to wo mjh pr nhi aap pr gussa karay gi. Arrey ussy to mjh sy bhi ziyada fikar hai Daya Sir ki.

Abhijeet: Acha mai ACP Sir ko phone kr dun phir nikalty hain hum.

Rahul: hmmm okay, mai zara reception pr hun tum a jana.

Abhijeet on call: Hello Sir. G sir… ab behter hai… so raha hai abhi… Sir mai abhi Daya k orphanage ja raha hun… wo sb to mai apko mil kr bataun ga… Ap fikarna karain Freddie hai pass or wese bhi mai jaldi a jao ga. Good Bye.

Abhijeet left the cabin and went to see his brother. He entered his room,Freddie was sitting on the couch present there, he walked the way and stood beside his brother's bed. He lovingly caressed his head saying

Abhijeet: mjhe pata hai mere bhai ny kitna kuch saha hai bachpan sy ly kr aj tk. Abhi bhi wo ab yaadain iaka peecha nhi chortin. Mai waada krta hun tere sy k kabhi tjhe chor kr nahi jaun ga, or jbtk mai tere sath hun main kabhi tjhe kuch nhi hony dun ga. Pakkka waada tere Boss ka.

He kissed his head and left the room. At the reception Rahul was waiting for him.

Rahul: shukar tum a gaye. Ab agar Daya ki taraf sy tasali ho gai ho to hum chalain.

Abhijeet: tumje keay pata k main Daya k pass gaya tha.?

Rahul: jaany do… esy pooch rahy ho jesy mai tum dono bhaiyon ko janta nai hun.

Abhijeet smiled and they left for the orphanage. After 25 minutes drive they reached the desired place. All the way Abhijeet just prayed that nothing bad was happened with him in the past. Abhijeet went to the office and talked to the clerk sitting there.

Abhijeet: dekhain humy Daya k bary information chahiye thi wo isi orphanage mai parah bhala hai.

Clerk: dekhain hum apko kisi bhi kisam ki koi information nhi dy skty un logo ki jinka taluq is orphanage sy hai. Yeh humari policy hai.

Abhijeet showing his CID ID: Dekhain mai CID sy hun or mjhe Daya k bary mai sb kuch jan'na hai, wo yahan kesy aya? Kb aya? Kesy aya? Kon chor kr gaya ussy? Hr choti sy choti information bhi keemti haj mere liye.

Clerk entered Daya's name in the computer but there was nothing to show…

Clerk: dekhain iss naam ka to kli record nahi hai mere pass. Ap koi date wagera bata skty hai jo meri madad kr sky.?

Abhijeet: haan 1988 mai is school sy 10th ki thi usny?

Clerk: Sorry Sir lekin 1992 mai yahan pr orphanage mai aag lag gai thi or uss sy pehly k sary records jal chuky hain.

Suddenly someone entered the room.

Clerk: G Dr. Kesa hai Ajay? Ab kesa hai uska bukhar?

The old man supposedly Dr. said: beta bs viral fever hai thory din mai bilkul pehly jesa ho jaye ga.

Clerk: Thank you Dr.

Dr. : yeh to mera farz hai beta. (while turning towards Abhijeet) or beta mai Daya k bary kafi kuch janta hun, shayad tumhary kaam a jaye.

Abhijeet and Rahul exchanged glances. Abhijeet desperately said: Ap jo bbi janty hain please mjhe bata dain. Shayad wo Daya ko bachany meri kuch madad kr skain… mai apka bht bht shukarguzar honga.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Hope you all liked it. Sorry but due to coming EID next week. I am quite busy but hoping to give you atleast 2 chapters before EID. Do tell me how it was. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._**

* * *

Dr.: Mera naam Shukla Singh hai, mai iss orphanage ka Dr. hun yaha pr koi bhi bacha beemar ho jaye to uska ilaj krna meri zimedari hai. Mai Raghu ka purana dost hun.

Abhijeet impatiently interrupted: aap formalities choriye or please mjhe Daya k bary main bataye…

Shukla Jee looked at him surprisingly: aap Daya k bary main q janna chahty hain, mai bhi aap logo ka reason janay baghair apko koi information nhi dy skta, yeh mere ethics k khilaf hai.

Abhijeet after thinking in earnest tone: hum aik case ki investigation kr rhy hain or hummy iss information ki bht zaroorat hai aap hummy agar bta dain to hum apka ehsan kabhi nhi utar skain gay.

Shukla Jee: Beta jhoot bolna achi baat nai hoti. Tumhari aankhain saa fbta rhi hain k tum kisi case k liye nhi aye ho. Itni tarap sirf aik case k liye mai nhi manta. Or jb tk tum mjhe koi solid reason nhi do gy mai kuch nhi bta skta. Marzi tumhari hai.

Abhijeet embarrassingly looked at him and then shared glances and nods with Rahul saying: Daya mere sath CID main kaam krta hai. Hum dono bht achy dost hai, nhi hum bhai hain, jeeny ka sahara hai wo mera (in dilemma) kiya yeh reason kafi hai hummy sach batany k liye?

Shukla Jee smiled: akhir usko bhi koi mil he gaya jisse wo dil sy apna keh sky… beta agar tum Daya k bhai ho yeh jaam kr bht khushi hui mjhe. Tum mjhe zara detail mai btao k problem kiya hai k tumhy yahan aana para.

Abhijeet and Rahul stated everything from the start. After completing there part they went silent. The silence was uncanny. Shukla Jee broke that silence by saying.

Shukla Jee: pata nhi or kiya kiya likha hai iss bachy ki qismat main, or kitna dukh sehna baaki hai issy zindagi main. Daya 6 saal ka tha jb iss orphanage mai aaya. Ussy pehly wo apny door k Auntie, Uncle k sath rehta tha. Aik din Raghu or mai raat ko ghar ja rhy thy tbhi…

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Raghu and Shukla Jee were going home when Raghu suddenly shouted: gari roko driver…_

 _Shukla Jee: kiya hua Raghu esy q rokwai hai gari?_

 _Raghu: yaar wo dekh aik bacha para hua hai footpath pr._

 _They came near to the child and turned him. Little boy was unconscious He was bleeding from several places, his forehead had a huge and deep gash. When Shukla touched him, he was burning with high fever, he checked the time in his wrist watch, it was 2 AM._

 _Shukla Jee: Raghu chalo issy filhal mere clinic ly chalty hain. Issy bht tez bukhar hai infection ki wajah sy or khoon bhi kafi beh gaya hai._

 _They sat inside the car and rushed to Shukla's clinic. Shukla laid him on the examination table, he closed the curtain to separate the room and started his treatment, firstly he gave him some sedation and painkillers as the baby was whimpering in pain. Then he cleaned up his head and concluded that it needed stitches as the wound was very deep. After stitching his wound he looked after other wounds on the body. His body seemed to be slashed by some kind of thing. After through examining Dr. concluded that he was beaten by belt. His index finger of right hand was broken, with nail gone. After completing his treatment Dr. Opened the curtain and told everything to Raghu. After hearing that Raghu became extremely angry and sad at the same time._

 _Raghu: koi esa kese kr skta hai itny choty bachy k sath._

 _He caressed his head._

 _Shukla Jee: Raghu yeh police case hai… hummy subah hoty he police ko inform kr dena chahiye… agar yeh bacha kahi sy bhag kr bhi aya hoga to wo jaga ziyada door nhi hogi…_

 _Raghu (teary) : haan tum theek keh rhy ho… pata nhi kesy kesy log basty hain iss duniya main iss massom si nanhi si jaan ka kiya hal kr dia hai. Pata nai kya dushmani hogi kisi ki iss masoom sy…_

 _After an hour the boy's fever started to get worse. Shukla took the charge and started putting cold water dipped cloth on his forehead. They spent whole night trying to bring his fever down and caring for his wounds. Like this morning rose, it felt like ages before it was morning. They called police and told them about the incident, Raghu showed them the exact place where they found him. Shukla was with the baby as his fever was still high, it was neither going up nor going down. Police took the picture of the baby with him and assured him that they would find the culprits as soon as possible. Raghu again came to the clinic. After seeing Shukla's worried face he asked what happened?_

 _Shukla: iss bachy ka bukhar to utarny ka naam he nhi ly raha, or na hish mai a raha hai yeh bacha… mjhe issy ly kr bht tension ho rhi hai… iss umar main sir pr itni gehri chot lagi hai, zaroor isi karan issy hosh nhi a rha…_

 _Raghu: tu kiya keh raha hai ye dekh na kitna chota hai abhi bacha… tu kuch kr kisi bhi tarhan iss bachy ko theek kr dy… tu to Dr. hai na kuch kr please theek kr dy issy…_

 _Shukla sighed: mai apni poori koshish kr raha hun… acha yeh bata police ny kiya kaha hai…_

 _Raghu: wo keh rhy hain k hum jald he mujrimon ko dhoondh lain gay._

 _Now there was nothing to do other than praying for the innocent flower._

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Abhijeet and Rahul had tears for their dear brother and friend respectively, whilst rage and pure anger for the culprits who did this to Daya. Abhijeet was controlling himself, otherwise it would be a disaster if he let his rage out. Shukla Jee also had tears in his eyes as he remembered the heart wrenching scene.

Shukla Jee: Daya ko poory 3 din baad hosh aaya tha or wo…

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. Hope you enjoyed this one too.

Luvcidduodosti: thanks. Glad you enjoyed it.

Cutttie pari: Thanku dear. Now the wait is over.

Gb: thanks.

Sab: thanks.

Sifa: Eid pr update krna is not possible… mai bht ziada busy hoti hoon iss Eid pr. Just call me Bloom if you don't mind.

Arib: Thanks.

JS Abhi: I know nothing about medical, I only researched it… that's why there are so many loopholes. Well I'm trying my best to make it interesting. Thanks dear…

Zeba: Thanku. Khair Mubarak… Apko bhi Eid Mubarak…

Neha: nahi abhi to mjhe khud nhi pata yeh story kb end honi hai, 2 chapters main Wednesday sy pehly update karun gi yeh kaha tha maine… thank you so much for liking it.

Puja: Thank you.

Eman: Thank you.

Guest: Thank you.

Pwincex Angel, Nikita, Priya, Tanya and ABHIGYAAN missed you guys.

For next update do review…


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._**

* * *

Shukla Jee: Daya ko poory 3 din baad hosh aaya tha or wo…

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Baby started to stir. He flinched from the pain. Gradually he opened his eyes and looked around, seeing people hovering over himself, he tried to back. But stopped due to pain. Dr tried to calm him a bit, he looked here and there, and started crying loudly with voice. The two men in the room were unable to understand the cause of his outburst after some crying he stopped._

 _Dr: Daya beta kiya hua haan Apko, q ro rhy ho app…_

 _Daya stared them and shake his head in no… : mai… kkkkonn… nnnhhhiii… yaaadddd… saying this he again fainted…_

 _Dr Shukla and Raghu were totally shocked by the revelation. Dr again settled him carefully on the bed._

 _Raghu: Yaar yeh kiya keh raha tha, kiya hua hai…_

 _Dr. Shukla taking a sigh: mjhe lagta hai k sar pe jo chot ai hai us ki waja sy issy kuch yaad nai hai…_

 _Raghu: kiya… kiya mtlb hai tera haan… kiya ab yeh bacha humesha k liye sb bhool chuka hai..._

 _Shukla: kuch kaha nhi ja skta yeh mehaz aik phase bhi ho skta hai. Shayad thory arsy main usse sb yaad a jaye. Or yeh bhi ho sakta hai k Daya wo sb kuch yaad he na krna chahta ho iss liye usne sb kuch apny dimagh k kissi kone main qaid kr diya ho. Ya stress ki waja sy uska brain iss waqt is sb sy cope up na kr rha ho. Is sb ka khulasa (summary) yeh hai k iss waqt mai surety sy kuch nhi keh skta._

 _Raghu while grabbing little Daya's hand: iss k uncle Auntie ny theek nhi kiya iss masoom bachay k sath. Shukar hai k wo log pakry gaye hain. ( While kissing his little bandaged hand) ab mai iss bachy ko apny sath he rakhun ga, ab sy yeh bhi mera nanha beta hai._

 _Shukla: Abhi issy sbsy ziadah araam ki zaroorat hai._

 _Raghu: hmmmm…_

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

Abhijeet looked like he would cry any moment, right now he had mixed feelings. He was feeling sad yet so much angry that he would devour his brother's culprits if he were to face them. Rahul was going through the same thing. The peon came with water glasses. They both took water from him and drank it to calm themselves.

Shukla Jee sighed: wo log ussi din pakry gaye thy jb humny report karai thi… uss raat ko uss orat ny Daya ko bht maara tha belt sy, or sar pe chot deewar pe sar zor sy marny ki waja ay ai thi… or usky minor fractures seerhiyon sy girnay ki waja sy aye thy… uss raat Daya moqa dekh kr waha sy bhag gaya tha lekin kafi time sy kuch na khany peeny, or injuries k karan ziyada door nhi ja saka tha or peechy waly road pr he behosh ho kr gir para tha.

Abhijeet stuttered: o.. Orr ussssyyyy ma..mara q tha unho ny…

Shukla Jee inhaled deeply: us raat bukhar hony ki wajah sy Daya thora weak tha or bartan dhoty samy usky hath sy aik sheeshy ka glass toot gaya tha issi baat pr uski auntie ny ussy maara…

He stopped talking due to a shattering voice of something. The glass of water was broken in the hand of Abhijeet who was gonna explode any moment. His hand started bleeding because of glass shards pierced in his hand. Rahul hurriedly took his hand in his own in worry.

Rahul: yeh kiya tareeqa hai Abhijeet haan, dekho kitna bara cut lag gaya hath pr.

Abhijeet tried to remove his hand from Rahul's grip: choro kuch nhi hua hai…

Rahul angrily removed the shards and tied the handkerchief on his hand to stop the bleeding: shuker karo koi vein nhi kati. Or tumhari inn harkaton sy kuch bhi badalny wala nhi hai, so please filhal abhi Daya k bary main socho or apny apko yun chot pohancha kr tum kuch acha nhi kr rhy ho usky haq mai.

Abhijeet with teary eyes: yaar kitna saha na mere bhai ny or aaj tk seh raha hai…

Rahul with same emotions: mai samjh skta hun lekin abhi usse ziada zaroorat hai na humari agar hum essy react karain gy to ussy kon dekhy ga… hmmmm so please keep your emotions in check…

Abhijeet removed his tears: yeah I understand… lekin bs sirf Daya k mamly mai yeh dil kaam krta hai or usky hi mamly mai meri sunta he nhi na kiya karon… Shukla Jee or or kuch pata hai apko.

Shukla Jee: haan beta Daya k parents ki jb death hui to wo sirf 3 saal ka tha, us waqt Daya ki dekh rekh krny wala koi nhi tha or yeh log usky wahid relatives thy iss liye majbooran Daya ko unke sath jana para… wo log usko apny sath rakhny ki compensation k liye usy ghar ka kaam karany lagy. Or kaam theek sy na hony pr maarty. Us din mauka dekh k wo raat ko bhag gaya or un logo ko subah tk ehsas bhi na hua k bacha ghar pr nhi hai, uski marham patti krna to dur ki baat.

Rahul: Daya k forehead pr kahan chot lagi thi right side pr k left side pr?

Shukla Jee: right side pr or isi karan wo sb kuch bhool gaya tha.

Rahul: hmmm… iss baar bhi usky right side pr chot lagi hai or mjhe lagta hai k ussy sb yaad a gaya hai, jesa aaj usny react kiya ussy to yahi lagta hai.

Shukla Jee: us din k baad sy Daya orphanage mai rehny laga, wo kisi sy baat nhi krta tha na ziada bolta tha bs chup chap kone mai betha rehta tha. Kafi arsy baad Daya sbsy ghula mila tha. Phir pata he nhi laga k itna waqt kb guzar gaya. Umeed hai k ab tum log Daya ki madad kr pao gy.

Abhijeet: Thank you aap ny bht madad ki hai humari.

Abhijeet and Rahul bid him good bye and left from there. Rahul tackled the driving wheel and took Abhijeet to his house ignoring all the protest. After entering the house Rahul took Abhijeet into his bedroom and came with the First Aid box. He dressed his hand and wrapped bandaged around it.

Rahul: Jao fresh ho kr ao, jb tk mai kuch bna kr lata hun.

Abhijeet silently obeyed him as he also needed to face his emotions. He went to the bathroom to take a shower. He opened the tap and started crying loudly. Rahul took a cold sigh and went to prepare something to eat. After sometime Abhijeet came out his eyes were swollen showing the signs of his outburst. They ate without any conversation. They reached hospital around 8PM. Rahul firstly checked Daya, and said he would be conscious in about 1 hour, and then went on the round. Freddie also took his leave saying that ACP Sir also visited Daya accompanied by Dr. Salunkhe. Abhijeet sat on the stool and took his hand in his own and started crying bitterly.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

Hope you all liked it. Do read and review for further updates.

Cutttie pari: sorry for being late but I was very sick and also busy due to EID. Hope you liked this one too.

Sab: Thanks.

Sifa: Thanks dear. EID pr to sbhi hi busy hoty hain khas kr Bakra EID pr. Thank you so much for liking it. Hope you like this one too.

Nikita: I can understand as I were also sick these days and also busy. Sorry for late "kaan pakar k". Thank you so much for liking it. Hope you liked this one too.

Priya: Thanks.

Gb: Thanks.

ABHIGYAAN: mai theek hun lekin peechly dino beemar thi iss liye late ho gaya. Thank you so much for liking it. Hope you like this one too.

JS Abhi: Good to know that you are finding it interesting. And I think that I am really bad at showing emotions. Thank you so much for liking it. Hope you like this one too.

AaniyaArsh08: Exams hoty he bari gandi cheez hain yaar sbko pagal bna dety hain. And I thought that I was bad in creating suspense and emotions. Door ki auntie bari kharab nikli yahan pr..? Haan reviews aik dum he gir jaty hain yaar. Thank you so much for liking it. Hope you like this one too.

Luvcidduodosti: Thank you so much for liking it. Hope you like this one too.

Zeba: Thank you so much for liking it. Hope you like this one too. Suspense mai to mai bht buri hoon yaar.

Arib: bs jald he shift ho jaye gy no worries. Or next chapter Duo he hai… Thank you so much for liking it. Hope you like this one too.

Neha: Thanks.

Puja: Thanks.

Guest: Thanks.

Guest: Thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence.**_

* * *

 **Hospital**

Abhijeet was still holding Daya's hand, his head was buried in the bed, tears had stained his face showing reminiscence of his earlier outburst. It had been 1 hour since he came back from investigation. He felt some disturbance under his hands so he lifted his head and saw that Daya was coming back to the human world. Daya opened his eyes with a jerk, seeing Abhijeet sitting next to himself he calmed. But he was not going to forgive Abhijeet that easily, he broke his promise after all. Daya after glancing Abhijeet turned his face on the other side with an angry face showing annoyance. Abhijeet smiled seeing all the cute anctics his brother was showing. Abhijeet wiped his face and said.

Abhijeet: lagta hai k Daya mjhsy naraz hai.

Daya in annoyance: hunh… issy lagta hai.

Abhijeet smiled listening to this: Ab mai kiya karon Daya ko manany k liye.?

Daya again ignored him, Abhijeet sighed and moved to other side of the bed to face Daya but he again moved his face.

Abhijeet: Daya dekho I am so sorry please mjhe maaf kr do… (tried to face him again) acha idher dekh to sahi aik baar baat sun ly na. Acha tum mjhe maaf kr do ( he grabbed his ears) dekho Maine apny kaan bhi pakr liye ab please maaf kr do… I am sorry. (But Daya totally ignored him) acha jo tum kaho gy mai wahi karun ga.

Listening to this Daya got attentive and turned his face toward Abhijeet, still he had a stern look on his face. Abhijeet smiled seeing that it was working. Daya with a doubtful voice.

Daya: tum sach keh rhy ho? Jo main kahun ga wahi karo gy?

Abhijeet: jo tum kaho gy wahi karun ga promise…

Daya: Pinky Promise?

Abhijeet sighed on his childish tone: haan bhai Pinky Promise… ab theek hai ya or bhi koi confirmation chahiye?

Daya after thinking a little: nhi ab theek hai…(while nodding his head) Haan tum Pinky Promise to nhi tor skty na…

Abhijeet (thankful): shukar hai tum maany to sahi… ab batao k kiya karun mai tumharay liye?

Daya with twinkling eyes: tum mere liye discharge papers ly kr ao… mjhe ghar jana hai…

Abhijeet with bewildered face: yehh… kiya keh rhy ho hann… abhi to tumhari tbiet theek nhi hai… abhi kesy discharge mily ga?

Daya: sbsy pehly to tumne Pinky Promise kiya hai iss liye tum wo tor nhi skty… dusra mai tumse baat nhi karun ga agar tum mjhe ghar na ly kr gaye to… ab agay tumhari marzi hai…

Abhijeet: acha to ab tum mjhe blackmail karo gy… dekho discharge k ilawa jo kaho gy karun ga… abhi tumhari tbiet theek nhi hai please maan jao.

Daya: You promised me… or mai discharge sy km kisi surat nhi maanun ga to tum ab khud soch lo. Or mai koi blackmailing nhi kr rha hun tumne khud kaha tha k jo main kahun ga wahi karo gy…

Abhijeet: Daya please…

Daya: No…

Abhijeet sighed and surrendered against him…

Abhijeet: Acha mai Rahul sy baat krta hun phir jo wo kahy wahi krna hoga…

Daya nodded his head in no: uhun… krna tumhe wo pary ga jo mai kahun ga… q k agar tumne subah ki tarhan abhi bhi mera promise tora to mai kabhi bhi tumse baat nhi karunga…

Abhijeet left the room silently.

* * *

Abhijeet went to meet Rahul in his cabin, he settled in the chair present there. Rahul was busy with a book in his hand, realizing Abhijeet's presence he lifted his face upward to meet Abhijeet's eyes.

Abhijeet came straight to the point: yaar Daya ko discharge chahiye…

Rahul got shocked on the sudden demand of Daya… He looked at Abhijeet with questioning gaze.

Abhijeet: yaar jb wo utha to mere sy bol nhi raha tha… to maine…

Rahul eagerly: to tumne kiya? Hann…

Abhijeet nervously in one breath: to maine ussy promise kr liya k agar wo mjh sy baat kr ly ga to jo wo kahay ga mai wahi karun gi…

Rahul face-palmed himself on the foolishness of brave officer sitting before him: tumhe pata tha na k wo esa he kuch mangy ga or phir bhi tumne ussy promise kr liya… hd hai yaar.

Abhijeet (bowed his head down in sorry): Sorry Rahul lekin ab to promise ho gya tum please ussy discharge kr do mai hun na mai pura khayal rakhun ga uska…

Rahul: Abhijeet Abhijeet mai kesy samjhaun tumhy or Daya ko k uski condition esi nhi hai k abhi usse discharge kiya jaye.

Abhijeet: please Rahul tumhe discharge krna pary ga… Daya ko yakeen hai k mai uska promise dubara nhi torun ga. Agar esa hua to mai Daya ka bharosa kho dunga… or tum janty ho k is waqt Daya k liye theek nhi hai.

Rahul hesitated: lekin…

Abhijeet cut him off: lekin wekin kuch nhi bs tum discharge ki tyari karo… I promise k mai Daya ki puri care karun ga or tum bhi regular basis pr aaty rehna… or agar koi problem hui to hum hospital ly ayeen gy… pr abbi mai usy kiya huya promise nhi torna chahta… tumne dekha tha na dopehar mai jb mai nhi aaya tha to kiyya hal hua tha uska… mai nahi chahta k phir sy esa kuch ho…

Rahul sighed: Ok mai kr deta hun discharge lekin meri aik shart hai…

Abhijeet: kiya?

Rahul: yahi k tum iss k ilawa Daya ki koi baat nahi mano k regarding the treatment, prescription theek sy follow karo gy, diet plan k mutabiq chalo gy…

Abhijeet assured him: haan haan us sbki fikar ki koi zaroorat nahi hai mai hun na…

Rahul: mai janta hun k tum iss sbka khayal rakho gy… lekin ab please koshish krna k Daya ko tumhe blackmail krny ka mauka na mily.

Abhijeet: okay.

Rahul in serious voice: aik or baat, Daya ko sirf traumatic stress hai jo abhi initial state pr hai, or mjhe lagta hai k uski waja uska past hai koshish karo k Daya tumse sb baatain share kary, baki medicine sy sb kuch jald theek ho jaye ga.

Abhijeet: mai khayal rakhun ga. Ab mai jata hun Daya k pass good news deny.

* * *

Abhijeet entered the room and saw Daya was staring at the wall. He sighed and coughed a little to gain Daya's attention.

Daya hurriedly asked: haan to phir chalain?

Abhijeet astonished: tumhe kese pata k discharge mill gaya?

Daya: bs mjhe pata tha k aj mai pakka ghar chala jaun ga. Ab chalo jaldi karo mai aik min bhi nhi rukun ga yahan…

Abhijeet shaked his head in no. He helped him to change out of hospital clothes. Abhijeet also called ACP Sir to inform him. He called vivek to make some preparations in home, like grocery etc. After sometime Rahul entered with the discharge papers and asked Abhijeet to sign them. Abhijeet signed them and handed them over to Rahul.

Rahul: mai ab free hun to mai bhi filhal tumhary sath hi chalta hun.

Abhijeet nodded. They shifted Daya to wheel chair with his leg elevated. They used Ambulance as it was the best means of transportation for his injuries. Rahul drove Abhijeet's Car because Abhijeet was in ambulance with Daya. They reached home and shifted Daya to his room. Abhijeet went to kitchen to make dinner for Daya as he had not eaten anything since morning, he also cooked food for Rahul and himself. While Rahul was checking Daya to make sure that he was okay after the trip from hospital. They ate their food in Daya's room as he was looking quite happy after they got home. After the food session they talked a bit, Rahul left and Abhijeet made Daya eat medicines and help sleep as he looked sleepy and in pain. He slept instantly due to medications. Abhijeet did some chores around the house and then slept beside Daya.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

My university started this week so it is getting difficult for me to update regularly. Still I am trying to update as soon as possible.

Hope you liked it. Do read and review for more updates.

Thanks to all those who read and reviewed, your reviews matters a lot to me.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence.**_

* * *

Next morning rose, Abhijeet was the first one to wake up. He looked at Daya and smiled. He opened up the curtains and opened the windows to get fresh air. He moved to get fresh and prepare breakfast. He was in the kitchen when he heard the scream of Daya…

Daya: Abhiiiiii… ahhh…

Abhijeet hurriedly ran to the room and saw that Daya was panting and trying to get up from the bed. But in all this he hurt himself by putting pressure upon himself. Abhijeet stopped him by holding his upper-right arm.

Abhijeet: kiya hua Daya…

Daya: wo mjhe… mjhe… ma..maar dain gy… bacha lo…

Abhijeet sighed as he understood that today again Daya had a nightmare: koi nhi hai Daya… koi nhi maary ga tumhe…( while rubbing his head as still Daya's body was tensed and he couldn't able to sit by himself) wo sb aik bura khwaab tha… shant ho jao… hmmm

Daya whilst trying to hold his hand: nhi abhi sach… sach main koi hai wahan (pointing at the window)… maine suna abhi awaaz a rhi thi.

Abhijeet: Daya bahar hawa chal rahi hai na iss liye koi awaz ai hogi… koi nhi hai yahan… dekho yeh humara ghar hai na… tum safe ho yahan pr bilkul…

Daya still trying to get a hold of his nerves (as he already realized that now he is in his own home): pr… pr awaaz… tum please wo khirki band kr do… agar koi a gaya to phir sy mjhe ly jaye ga…

Abhijeet with a lump in his throat: hmmm… mai abhi band kr deta hun.

Daya: haan band kr do…

Abhijeet tried to lighten the mood of the room: acha to yeh btao k aj breakfast mai kiya khaaaaa… ohhh nooooo… ( he slapped his own head)

Daya was trying to understand the gestures of his big brother: kiya hua abhi… chilla q rhy ho?

Abhijeet who was ready to run towards the kitchen said: yaar maine na doodh boil krny rakha tha or toast bhi toaster mai rakh kr aaya tha… or smell sy lag raha hai k sb barbaad ho gaya hai, mai chala.

Daya couldn't hold himself and started to laugh. Outside the door Abhijeet heard his laugh, he smiled and wiped the corner of his eye. Suddenly he realized that the breakfast was still burning so he had to ran as fast as he could to save the disaster. Still he was not able to save something notable. The milk was boiled and spilt on the stove and only a little remains. Toasts were turned into the charcoal toast. He sighed as everything was ruined and turned into a great mess. But he still smiled as due to his irresponsibility his brother laughed and it was a great bargain for him. He was smiling and cleaning up the mess. He now prepared omelets, Toasts and coffee for breakfast. He took the breakfast tray to the Daya's room, who started smiling after seeing Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: Ain… q jas raha hai itna…

Daya in smiling tone: mai soch raha tha Boss k tum na ab budhe ho rhy ho…

Abhijeet shockingly: kiya mtlab?

Daya hiding his smile: wo tum jese abhi nashta choolhy pr rakh kr bhool gaye, to maine socha k shayad umar ka takaza (demand) hai, iss liye to tum bhool gaye (with muffled laugh).

Abhijeet in anger: Acha to mai burha ho gaya hun, or mai bhulakar ho gaya hun? Daya Sahab ap bhi bhulakar hoty ja rhy hain iss liye to itni jaldi bhool gaye k ap k chakkar mai nashta jala tha… haan bhai hum kiya kr skty hain umar ka takaza hai…

Daya being irritated: hunh…

Abhijeet: acha fresh ho…

Daya with an irritated face got fresh with the help of Abhijeet.

Abhijeet smiled on his irritation: acha chalo ab nashta kro thanda ho raha hai…

Daya showing his bandaged hands: tum sach mai buddhy ho gaye ho, pata hai mere hath mai chot lagi hai phir bhi keh rhy ho k nashta karo. Hunh… tumhy to kehna chahiye k chalo Daya nashta thanda ho raha hai main tumhe khila deta hun.

Abhijeet got annoyed on his bak-bak: chup bilkul chup… mjhe pakka yakeen ho gaya hai k tu ab theek hho raha hai, phir sy teri non-stop tar-tar shuru ho gai hai. Chup kro ab mai khilata hun na. Or wese bhi tumne khud he sy assume kr liya k maine kaha hai k tum khud breakfast karo.

Daya was going to start an argument but Abhijeet put the bite in his mouth: chup kr k issy khao.

After non-stop talking, no not talking but bitter sweet arguments. After freeing from breakfast and medicines they talked a bit, Suddenly Abhijeet remembered something and asked Daya.

Abhijeet: Daya mai soch raha tha k team ko ghar pr invite kr lun tum abhi tk kisi sy mily nhi ho, sb bht pareshan hain tumhe ly kr. Tum kaho to mai kl bula leta hun sbko. Tumhara bhi time pass ho jaye ga.

Daya after listening to all this got tense: nhi Abhi mjhe abhi kisi sy nhi milna, please tum smjho na, please kisi sy nhi milna maine.

Abhijeet seeing him getting hyper relaxed him as: OK no problem kisi se nhi milo lekin unky emotions ka bhi to khayal rakhna chahiye na tumhe, jb unhe pata lagy ga k tum unsy nhi milna chahty to wo kitny hurt hongy na. Lekin agar tum nhi chahty k sb tumse milain to it's OK main unhe tal dunga.

Daya was feeling guilty as he also loves his team so much and considered them as family, and now he is denying to meet them made him feel guilty: yaar mai unhe hurt nhi krna chahta lekin pata nhi q mai unsy nhi milna chahta meri khud samjh nhi a raha. Please tum samjh rhy ho na.

Abhijeet: haan meri jaan mai janta hun tu sbsy bht pyar karta hai, bs abhi milna nhi chahta koi baat nai. Acha ruk mai abhi aya zara.

Abhijeet was going but Daya clutched his hand in a loose grip because of pain in his hand. Abhijeet stopped and turned to see clear water in the eyes of his life. He started to wipe them in hurry.

Abhijeet: kiya hua meri jaan ko haan. Kiya hua bhai bolna.

Daya with a teary voice: Abhi mai ki.. Kisi ko bhi hurt nhi krna chahta. Mai jan kr kuch nhi kr raha, please sb ay kaho mjh sy nafrat na krna. Nhi tum… tum sbko invite kr lo mai sbsy mil lun ga. Warna wo hurt honge or mjh sy nafrat karain gy or chor kr chaly jaye gy.

He started sobbing, Abhijeet rubbed his back in circles: nhi meri jaan koi nhi jaye ga. Mai abhi sbko phone kr k kl k liye bol deta hun. Sb log the dekh kr bht khish ho jayein gay. Ok so please ab yeh rona dhona salam band. (to made Daya relax he said) Jb tu rota hai na to tera munh na soojh jata hai or tu or mota lagny lagta hai moty…

Daya listening to mota for himself suddenly looked Abhijeet and said while hitting him with his injured hand: ganda Abhi mjhe mota keh raha hai… ahhh mera hath, dekho tumhari wajah ay mere or ziyada pain hony laga. Ganda Abhi hunh…

He was blowing air on his hand while murmuring.

Abhijeet: meny kb kaha k mjhe maaro or apny dard karo haan? Tumne khud kiya hai yeh to mjhe mt bolo. (seeing red patches on his hand he took his hand in his own hands) or idher do hath khoon nikal raha hai kitna.

He took the medicine box from side table and changed his dressing, Daya flinched a bit. After dressing Abhijeet moved out of the room saying that he was going to call the team members to gave them invitation. Abhijeet called individually to all to invite them to meet their Daya Sir on the tomorrow's dinner. As they all knew that Daya didn't want to meet them before so they were really happy now. In the afternoon Rahul also came to see Daya so, Abhijeet also invited him for tomorrow dinner.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

So how was it? Hope you all liked it. Please read and review.

Thanks to all those who read and reviewed.

Abhiii: Thanks.

Zeba: Thanks dear, hope you liked this one too.

Sifa: Thanks dear.

Cutttie pari: Thanks dear.

Arib: Hope you liked it too. Thanks.

Sab: Thanks.

Priya: Thanks.

Tanya: Thanks.

Neha: Thanks dear. Hope you liked this one too.

Luvcidduodosti: Thanks.

Puja: Thanks.

Guest: Thanks dear.

Sana: Thanks dear.

Guest: Thanks.

AaniyaArsh08: Don't worry ab shanti hi rahy. As I'm planning to end in 3,4 chapters. Yaar mai bari koshish krti hun k time pr update dun but kiya karu bht mushkil hai. Thank you so much. Hope you liked this one too.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._**

* * *

Next morning again Daya woke up from a terrifying nightmare. This was like a routine for them, Daya was still using the sleeping pills for insomnia. Still he would wake up from the terrible nightmares. But Abhijeet would always help him out in recovering from terrible experience. All day Daya was extremely nervous about his meeting with everyone after a long time. Also his inner fears were not allowing him to forget about all the painful incidents he had gone through.

Abhijeet spent whole day doing preparations for dinner. Rahul arrived around at 3 pm as he was free and he also needed to change the dressings of Daya. After 7pm Freddie came, he greeted Abhijeet and made his way to Daya's room. Daya was sitting in the laying posture with closed eyes, seeing Daya tears welled in his eyes. Feeling someone's presence Daya opened his eyes, he nervously looked at him. Freddie made his way to Daya's bed and grabbed his hands in his own. Daya was hesitant about so much freely attitude of Freddie, he was panicking bit by bit. Suddenly Freddie hugged him tightly, still trying not to hurt him. Daya was bewildered by Freddie's actions, he panicked to the core, his heart was beating really fast. He was going to jerk Freddie to free himself but stopped hearing him.

Freddie: shukar hai bhagwan ka k ap theek hain sir, pata hai hum kitna dar gaye thy. Ap humesha yahi krty hain khud ko khatry mai dal dety hain or hum sb k bary mai aik dafa bhi nai sochty.

Listening to this Daya was shocked, Daya with trembling hands tried to pat his back. Daya too had tears in his eyes while Freddie continued with crying.

Freddie: Sir maine apko bht miss kiya. Bureau mai apke bina kuch acha nhi lagta tha. Or jb ap nhi hoty na to Abhijeet Sir bhi nhi hoty hamary sath. Aap please ainda esa kabhi mt krna.

Daya anxiety was minimized now, he was also in tears: Freddie maine bhi tum logo ko bht miss kiya, ab kabhi nhi jaun ga tumhe chor kr.

Abhijeet and Rahul were standing in the door seeing two pure hearts crying their pain out. They didn't want to disturb their moment. Door bell rang but it seemed that the sound didn't reach the ears of the people inside the room. Abhijeet went to open the door, ACP Sir was standing on the door step with Dr. Salunkhe. Seeing some moisture in his eyes ACP got worried and asked him about it. Abhijeet told them how Freddie and Daya are sharing their pain with each other. ACP sir too went with them into the room.

In room Daya and Freddie were still in a hug. ACP Sir went and put his hand on Daya's head, feeling a loved filled touch on his head he looked up. ACP Sir caressed his head with love. Leaving Freddie he looked up to his boss and said in apologizing tone.

Daya with a down head: Sorry… I'm sorry... Sorry Sir… please mjhe maaf kr dain.

Tears came in ACP Sir's eyes: Sorry kis liye beta…

Daya in a guilty voice: maine apko hurt kiya na… yeh… yeh keh kr k mjhe ap sy nhi milna… ap please mjhe maaf kr dain Sir.

ACP: hmm… bht hurt kiya tha tumne yeh keh kr. ( Daya downed his head even further) lekin is waqt tum mjhe or ziada hurt kr rhy ho…

Daya looked at him in question, ACP Sir replied.

ACP Sir: Yun iss tarhan mere betey ko rula kr halqan (exhaust) kr k. (he wiped Daya's face) chalo ab sary aansu saaf karo achy sy or humary sath quality time spend karo.

Tears again welled in his eyes, he hugged his father tightly on his great affection. ACP Sir also patted his head with his love filled hands. Seeing the atmosphere getting soggy, Salunkhe Sir wiped his tears and tried to lighten the atmosphere.

Dr. Salunkhe clicked the picture of them saying: dekho zara budha ACP kese bacho ki tarhan ro raha hai. Jb yeh pic mai humary friends circle mai dikhaun ga to kitna maza aye ga na.

Listening to that ACP Sir looked at Salunkhe Sir and looked at him with fiery eyes. He demanded in a stern tone.

ACP Sir: la Salunkhe yeh phone idhar dy, (he forwarded his hand towards him whilst looking forward and scratching his forehead) phone Salunkhe…

But Salunkhe Sir was excited in his wonderful achievement, it was one in a million picture. Seeing this ACP Sir lost his temper and moved towards him. Seeing ACP Sir coming towards him Salunkhe Sir hide partially behind Abhijeet.

Salunkhe Sir: dekho ACP agar tum mere zara sy bhi nazdeek aye na to mai abhi yeh pic post kr dunga internet pr, or phir agay tum janty ho kiya hoga ( ACP Sir got even more angrier) agay mt aana mai bata raha hun tumhe.

Everyone was astonished by the childish behavior of their seniors. Suddenly there was a loud laughter, which belonged to Daya. A crept on everyone's face, as they were witnessing this laughter after a long time.

Daya: kiya Sir aap bhi na… hahahahahaaaa… kese lar rhy hain…

ACP Sir in fake anger: q kiya sirf tum he lar skty ho Abhijeet sy mai nhi lar skta apny dost sy hain.?

Daya stuttered: nnnhhaaiiii ssirrr meraaa… wo mtlb nhi tha… (looks at Abhijeet) btao na Abhi…

Abhijeet tried to clarify: haan sir Daya theek keh raha hai.

ACP Sir waved his hand: theek hai theek hai… or Salunkhe wo tasweer abhi k abhi delete kr mjhe in maamlon main tjh pr bilkul bharosa nhi hai…

Abhijeet signaled something to Salunkhe Sir while saying: haan sir ap please wo delete kr dain dekhain ACP Sir kitna request kr rhy hain.

Listening to the word "request" ACP Sir got hyper: mai koi request shequest nhi kr raha, yeh order hai mera.

Salunkhe Sir (murmured): hunh sunky budha…(in a loud voice) kr di delete. Ab khush.

ACP Sir: abhi kiya barbara raha tha tu haan?

Predicting the upcoming battle Abhijeet intervened saying.

Abhijeet: Sir rehny dijiye na please. Ayein ap log bethain, everyone settled into Daya's room as extra furniture was set up for guests. They chatted about an hour and a half before dinner. After dinner everyone started to leave as they have to go to the Bureau tomorrow. When Abhijeet came to bid by to Acp Sir and Salunkhe Sir he Said to ACP Sir

Abhijeet in head down mode: Sir wo apsy aik request thi…

ACP Sir understood the matter still he said: haan Abhijeet bolo kiya baat hai.

Abhijeet: Sir wo bs mai keh raha tha k agar ho sky to mjhe 1 week ki leave dijiye. Bulky ap sara file work mjhe dy dijiya karain mai reports tyar kr dunga. Asal main mai abhi Daya ko akela ghar chor kr nhi a skta.

ACP Sir knew that already so he patted his shoulder saying: tum fikar na karo mai sb sanmbhal lun ga or avar zaroorat pari to tumhy zaroor btaun ga, filhal tum sirf or sirf Daya ka socho or uska khayal rakho.

Abhijeet being thankful : Thank you Sir. And Sir don't worry about Daya I'll make sure to bring him back soon.

ACP Sir and Salunkhe Sir assured him that everything will be fine and left. Rahul also left after helping Abhijeet in some chores around the house. Abhijeet came in Daya's room who was simply laying with closed eyes and a small smile on his face. Abhijeet ruffled his hair and asked.

Abhijeet: kiya hua bhai aj baghair wajah k muskurahat…

Daya opened his eyes and smiled looking at him: bs mai khush hun iss liye Muskura raha hun.

Daya half hugged his as he was tired due to the exertion, he was feeling pain in his back and head too: or yeh khushi tumne di mjhe, sbko invite kr k. Sbsy mil kr itny dino baad acha lag raha hai. Thanks.

Abhijeet kissed him on his forehead saying: mera shahzada khush to mai khush. Ab chalo bht thak gaye hogy lo medicine khao or araam karo.

Abhijeet helped him taking medicines and after that patted him to sleep. He kissed him on his forehead.

Abhijeet: asy he khush raha karo meri jaan. Tumhe udaas mai bhi nhi dekh skta.

He turned off the lights and lay down beside his buddy.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Hopefully you all liked it. Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. Please Do review to read more.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._**

* * *

 _A woman is seen dragging a boy (both faces are blurry) by his ear, he was of around 5 years old and she was cursing him side by side. Boy was carrying a shopper of vegetables and crying._

 _Woman: kaha tha tu itni dair sy Haram khor, sabzi leny bheja tha tjhe itni dair tk kahan tha haan. Namak Haram kitna time ho gaya hai or tu ab wapas a raha hai ( Boy was crying from pain in his ear) abhi sara ghar ka kaam baki para hai or tu bahar gulcharay ura raha tha hain… agar tu chahta hai k tjhe muft ki rotiyan torny k liye rakha hai to teri ghalat fehmi hai,,, ghar ka kaam kiya tery mary huye maa baap karain gay a kr…hunh aik to khud mar gaye or humary sar pr yeh manhoos chor gaye… chal ab kaam kr. (And she throws him off in to the kitchen) jaldi yeh bartan dho isky baat yeh sabziaan bhi katni hai. ( she left the kitchen after this)_

 _Boy started washing dishes with his small hands while crying: mai to… (sniff) mai to bs un bachon (sniff) bacho ko dekh raha tha (sob) wo sb kesy apny… aapny mmmaaa (sob) ppappaaa k sath ssschhool (sob) sy ja rhy thy… ( crying and sobbing) maa papa aap mmjhe q… q nhi ly kr gaye sath… mjhe bbula lainnn apny paasss… ( crying out loud)._

* * *

His eyes opened with the jerk, he was sweating profusely. It was one of the other nightmares he had been having those days. Abhijeet was in the kitchen so he didn't know that Daya was awake. Here Daya was trying to control his sinus. He had not told Abhijeet about his this kind of nightmares, as he does not want to worry him unnecessarily. But now, seeing those kinds of nightmares are taking toll on his already bad health. It had been four days since dinner. He was feeling better after meeting with everyone but from next day after that dinner, he started seeing those nightmares either he was sleeping in night or in the daytime. From yesterday he was feeling fatigue from those continuous nightmares, as he could not be able to make up the head or tail of it. And it was exhausting to think about those strange happenings in the nightmares, as he could not make out who that boy and lady were.

Abhijeet entered the room with breakfast tray and felt that Daya was looking tired and gloomy. He put the tray on the side and asked him what was wrong?

Abhijeet: kiya hua Daya itna thaky thaky q lag rahy ho?

Daya gave him a weak smile: kuch nhi Abhi…( he said while looking down on his hands laying on his lap) lagta hai bs neend nai poori hui…

Abhijeet understood the matter: kiya koi bura sapna dekha hai tumne?

Daya nodded yes with head down.

Abhijeet again asked: mjh sy share krna chaho gay?

Daya again nodded but this time it was a no.

Abhijeet sighed: koi baat nhi Daya yeh sb sirf tumharay bury experience ki waja sy ho raha hai, medicines kha rhy ho na to thory din mai theek ho jao gy. Or aik baat please koi bhi bari problm ho to mjh sy chupana mat.

Abhijeet patted his cheek to comfort him when he found out that he was giving a little warm touch. He checked his forehead and arms in order to confirm that Daya was suffering from slight fever.

Abhijeet in worried tone: Daya tune mjhe btaya q nai… haan… tjhy to halka sa bukhar hai. Iss liye to tu itna thaka hua lag raha hai.

Daya in a care free way: koi nhi Abhi halka sa fever hai… khair hai.

Abhijeet shook his head in no, and he took Thermometer out from the medicine box of Daya. He placed the thermometer in Daya's mouth against his will, and waited for the beep. After the beep Abhijeet took thermometer out of his mouth and checked it. It was showing that he was having 100 degrees Fahrenheit.

Abhijeet sighed and said: Daya tumhy halka sa bukhar hai abhi, to nashta karo or phir yeh medicine khao.

Daya with a grumpy face: maine koi medicine nhi khani thak gaya hun mai medicines kha kha kr.

Abhijeet in a little strict tone: chup kr k medicine khao or araam karo, mai Rahul ko phone kr k kehta hun k jb bhi wo free ho jaye to a kr aik dafa tumhy check kr lay.

Daya with an irritated face did all. Whole day he rested, but he couldn't took his mind off that small child. In evening Rahul came to check him up. Rahul said it was a little fever, and was normal due to the strain his body was going through. He changed his prescription a bit due to the stupid demand of Daya.

Daya being stubborn: maine ab sy koi medicine nhi khani and that's final.

Rahul sighed: Please Daya esa kesy chaly ga. Tumhy jaldi theek hona hai na? Or wese bhi agar tumne medicine ki aik dose bhi nhi khai na to tumhy severe pain start ho jaye ga, so please don't skip your medicines.

Daya in a firm tone: nahi… nahi mtlb nahi mjhe nahi khani medicine… itni sari dawaiyaan kha kha kr mai pagal ho gya hun.

Rahul in a convincing tone: Okay… ( Abhijeet and Daya both looked him in a shock. Abhijeet was wondering why he surrendered against Daya, and Daya was happy being victorious) mai tumhari medicines km kr skta hun, lekin khatam nhi…

Abhijeet took a cold sigh as now he understood the reason behind that 'okay'. Daya was going to say something, when Rahul cut him off in between.

Rahul: dekho agar manzoor hai to bolo warna yahi medicines continue karo.

Seeing no way out of this, Daya turned his face on the other side with a grumpy face whilst nodding his head in yes.

Rahul left their house late night after dinner. Abhijeet and Daya too laid down on the bed. Abhijeet slept soon enough because of tiredness and Daya too soon drifted into the nightmare land (because now he do not watch any sweet dreams anymore) due to the effects of medicine. He slept thinking about that unknown child.

* * *

 _"Daaayyyaaaaaa" and a thud of falling something was heard._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Sorry for being so slow in updating. I am very busy in my research work and university.

Thanks for appreciation and support you all gave. Thank you so much. Keep reviewing.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence.**_

* * *

 _"Daaayyyaaaaaa"… a sound of a slap and splash and thud of falling something on wet floor hardly, was heard. Only these voices were being heard and no faces were made clear._

* * *

Daya woke up midnight after having such strange nightmare. He was lying with open eyes, ragged breathing and cold sweat on his face. He turned his head and found his brother sleeping on the folding bed besides his own bed. He just lay there and tried to calm himself.

Daya's POV: yeh kiya tha… ajkl yeh kesy khuwab a rhy hain mjhe? Kon hai wo bacha… wo aurat… esa q lag raha hai mai unhy janta hun… lekin sb dhundhla dhundhla sa lagta hai… meri kuch samjh nhi a raha… ufffff uper sy yeh sar ka dard, kabhi kabhi to bardasht k bahr ho jata hai… or aaj to ajeeb ajeeb si awazain, esa lag raha tha koi mera naam ly raha tha, magar kon? … (while holding his head) lagta hai ahista ahista mai pagal ho raha hun… kuch samajh nhi a raha… (he tried to wake Abhijeet but stopped midway thinking about how his brother also needs rest as he is taking care of him diligently) nhi mai Abhi ko or pareshan nhi kr skta… ussy bhi to araam ki zaroorat hai… sara din meri dekhbhal krta hai… mai to khud sy pani bhi nhi pe pata abhi… mai ussy kam aza kam raat ko to pareshan nhi kr sakta… wo wese he mjhe laykr pareshan rehta hai. Mai ussy or pareshan nai kr skta… or wese bhi Abhi ny kaha tha na k wo sb sirf us kidnapping or torture ki wajah sh ho raha hai… haan dawai kha raha hun theek ho jaye ga… Boss ko itni choti si baat k liye pareshan krna theek nhi hai…

Daya tried to sit up and drink some water, as he was feeling nauseated due to the pain in his head. Somehow he sat up, but now he started feeling pain in his leg also as it got jerked due to the sitting process. But he didn't make a mere voice as he was concerned about waking up Abhijeet. He somehow pour the water into the glass and drink it. After that he couldn't move his leg, so he was unable to lay down again. He attached his head to the bed crown and tried to have some sleep, but sleep was miles away from him. He closed his eyes and was just thinking about that little boy and now about that call of his name. When he felt some pressure on his shoulder. He jerked badly and threw the hand off immediately. When he looked at his side he found Abhijeet sitting there with worried eyes. He instantly took a sigh of relief.

Daya with a relief in his voice: Abhi… tum ho mai to abhi dar he gaya tha yaar…

Abhijeet still worried: kiya hua baccha? … haan… esy q betha hai? … or tu betha kesy!?

Daya while hiding his fear behind his fake smile: kuch nhi Abhi bs piyas lagi thi… to pani peeny k liue utha tha… tum kesy uth gaye haan…

Abhijeet: to mjhe jagana tha na… mai pani dy deta… agar tumhe lag jati to… or tum to raat ko medicine ly kr soye thy na to tumhari aankh kesy khul gai haa…

Daya avoiding the topic: mai tumhe pareshan nhi krna chahta tha na bs iss liye…

Abhijeet sighed: Daya please mjhe sach sach batana kiya dekha tumne khuwab main?

Daya turned his face: Abhiiiiii please maine esa kuch nhi dekha jo bataya jaye… tum please pareshan na ho…

Abhijeet understood that Daya was avoiding the topic so he helped him with it: acha chalo theek hai… lekin tum esy baithy q ho lait q nhi jaaty…

Daya in pain: boss tang ko jhatka lag gaya hai… ab move nhi ho rhi hai… (avoiding his eyes as Abhijeet looked at him angrily) bs issi liye lait nhi saka…

Abhijeet with fiery eyes: Daya Mai yahan tere room mai maloom hai Kis liye sota hun? Taky zaroorat parny pr tu mjhe jaga sky… tujhe bilawaja takleef na ho… or agar tu iss tarhan ki harkatain kary ga to kiya faida… chal ab ( he touched his hands and felt that Daya was warmer than before so touched his forehead for confirmation) Daya tera bukhar to barh gaya hai…

He hurriedly took his temperature, his temperature was 101.5. So Abhijeet gave him medicine for his fever and pain, as Daya told him that he also has pain in his injuries. After that helped him in laying down carefully, during the whole process of laying down Daya was moaning as pain was getting unbearable. After laying Abhijeet started to press his head as Daya complained about pain.

Daya with droopy eyes: Abhiiiiii please, sar mai bht dard ho raha hai… daba do please…

Abhijeet quietly pressed his head and soon Daya was asleep as the medication kicked in and Abhijeet's hands were soothing him. Abhijeet was now really very tensed as Daya was looking extremely pale and in pain. So, he decided that he would talk to him about it in morning for sure. He continued pressing his head, he too didn't know when he gave up to sleep.

Morning rose, Abhijeet woke up check Daya's fever. It seemed that his fever got a bit better. But his face was very pale. Abhijeet was determined to ask him about it, today as day after day his health is deteriorating. Abhijeet left to get fresh. Daya woke up from a nightmare but this time it was not that bad. But he felt like every inch of his body was in pain. He was feeling like his head is going to explode. H e held his head and moaned. Abhijeet was entering the room at that time. He heard his moan.

Abhijeet worriedly moved forward: kiya hua Daya… ain…

Daya in pain and with closed eyes: boss kuch nhi bs… sar dard ho raha hai esa lag raha hai jesy bs abhi phat jaye ga…

Abhijeet: lekin fever to km hai abhi… acha tu abhi laita reh mai nashta bna kr lata hun or phir us k bad medicine ly lena…

Daya barely nodded with closed eyes.

Whole day was spent just like this. Daya was resting all the time as he was feeling really exhausted and in pain, he was unable to deny that fact so just rested as his brother suggested. In evening Rahul came, he removed the bandages of Daya's hand and suggested him to clean up his fingers regularly, bandages are not needed anymore.

Rahul: lo bhai yeh bandages to ab farigh hain… inki koi zarurat nhi hai bs khayal krna k hath kisi cheez sy takraye na… or zakhmon pr yeh cream lagana regularly (forwarding a paper).

Other than that he also gave an injection to Daya, after a lot of "tu tu main main", for the pain in head and body.

At night Daya slept early because of injection and tiredness.

* * *

 _Daya's Aunt slapped him hardly and threw him into the backyard of the house. He fell down into the puddle of water as it was raining that day. He was crying loudly while holding his cheek._

 _Aunt: khara reh yahi pr ab, yahi aukaat hai teri. Mera itna kimti showpiece tor diya. Aik kaam bhi dhang sy nhi hota hai. Aik raat bahir guzary ga na to sari akal thekany a jaye gi… roz koi na koi cheez tor deta hai beghairat, samjhta hai haraam ka maal hai… khara reh yahi baarish mai raat bhar._

 _And she left the little boy crying and shivering in the rain. He spent whole night standing in the rain, with cold hands and barefooted. Till the morning he caught high fever, and his head was spinning badly but no one noticed like he didn't even existed. He somehow managed himself all the time but while washing dishes at night his head was spinning more and more, his eyes were blurry. He felt nauseated, he tried to shake off that feeling but in the meantime a glass fell from his hands and broke._

 _Now he became afraid as he knew now what is going to happen._

 _Listening to the shattering voice his Aunt came in to the kitchen to see what happened. But after looking at the scenario before him._

 _Little Daya with trembling voice: maa…aff kr dain… gh..ghalti sy… ho gaya… aain… (gulping the saliva) aainda nhi… hoga… wa…_

 _and was cut off in the middle because she lost her control and slapped him forcefully._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Thanks to all those who read and reviewed.

Please guys do review as day by day no of reviews are decreasing.

Thanks to those too who read and reviewed on "Dar". And those who have not read it, please check out it too.

Hope to see you soon.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

 _Little Daya with trembling voice: maa…aff kr dain… gh..ghalti sy… ho gaya… aain… (gulping the saliva) aainda nhi… hoga… wa…_

 _And was cut off in the middle because she lost her control and slapped him forcefully._

 _She beat him with her hands and feet. The heinous lady clenched his hair and hit him hardly with the wall due to which his head got a huge wound and his right hand's finger got twisted badly and lost its nail._

 _Daya: aahhh… (stuttering in pain) ma…af kr…do…nhi…ahhhh…karu..ga…_

 _But her thirst for beating was not quenched yet so she brought a belt and used it to beat him. When he was nearly unconscious she left him after kicking a final kick in his stomach, which left Daya gasping in pain._

 _Daya's Aunti: para reh yahi… mar… kameenay ny kitchen adha khali kr diya hai cheezain tor tor kr… roz ka yahi hai… (imitating Daya) maaf kr do ainda nhi karunga… hunh… aj ki dhulai k baad ainda tu waqai nhi kary ga… (she spit on him and left)_

 _He laid there in half consciousness and heavy breathing. No one in the house didn't bother to know what happened to that small soul and left to sleep._

 _Daya in pain: ahhhh… mmmaaaaa… Pppaa… (took a deep breath) paaa…_

 _he tried to stand up, after some struggle he managed to stand up. He started to climb down the stairs to reach his so-called room but due to hazy vision and painful spinning head his foot got slip and he fell from the stairs badly. Finally he let go of the remaining consciousness and lay there haphazardly. Around 1 o'clock he regained some control over his systems and forcefully stood up. He determinedly wiped his face and started to walk with straight face and shambling footsteps._

 _Daya with determination: mmaaii… ab… yaha… nhi… rukun… (hissed) ga… mai… chal… la jaun… ga…_

 _With cautious steps and unshakable will he left the house. But determination was unable to provide him with physical strength and a place to call home. He only reached the adjacent street when lost the battle and fell on the road side due to high fever._

* * *

Ahhhhh… na… maro… na… maro… jaan… k… nhi kiya… maa… af kr do…

Daya woke up from his nightmare with wet face because of crying.

Maine… jaa… an k nhi… kiya… aun… tie… ain… da… kabhi (hiccupped) nhi karunga…

Abhijeet woke up due to Daya's loud crying voice and after seeing the scenario hugged him tightly and rubbing his back. Daya still in his trance.

Daya crying loudly: da..ard ho… rha… hai… maa… rna… mat…

Abhijeet squeezed him in the hug.

Abhijeet: Daya hosh mai ao… yahan koi nhi hai… koi nhi maar raha tumhe… tum mere sath ho apny Abhi k sath…

Daya still murmuring incoherent words: mmar… dygi… mjhe… na… maro na… ainda nhi torun ga… kuch bhi… bs… maro nhi…

Abhijeet swallowed down the tears ball stuck in his throat: bs… shant… koi nhi hai yahan mere ilawa… acha idher dekh… (he tried to make Daya face himself) mai hun na…

Daya came down to the earth after seeing Abhijeet: Abhiiiiii… maar dygi mjhe… bacha… lo yaar… mai promise krta hun ainda kabhi nai karunga kuch ghalat… tum bacha lo na…

Abhijeet jolted him aggressively: daya koi nhi maar raha tumhe… hosh karo… yahan koi nhi hai… sirf mai hun or koi nhi hai… sb bura khwab tha…

Daya looked at him with blank stare: khawab… bura… khwaab…

Abhijeet sighed with sadness: haan sb khwab tha…

Daya looked at him: wo orat… wo bacha… (grabbing Abhijeet's hand) wo… wo orat… us bachay ko… Daya… (looked his lap where both hands were laying) lekin… Daya to… main… (shook his head) argh… kuch… samjh… nhi a rha… maii sachme… pagal…

Abhijeet hugged him tightly: chup… kuch nhi hua…

Daya in vacant voice: phir wo sb…

Abhijeet sighed and readied himself for telling him about the nightmare's origin: Daya jo tumne abhi khowab dekha wo tumhara past hai.

Daya with a jerk looked at him. Abhijeet held his hands in his own and pressed tightly: please hosly sy meri baat suno… (And Abhijeet told him what Dr. Shukla told them about the horrible past of Daya)

Daya was sobbing now. Abhijeet just hugged him and rubbed his back to give him time to expel his pain. Afterwards Abhijeet felt that suddenly Daya's crying was gone and he felt that Daya is heavier than before. He separated him from the hug and found that Daya lost his senses in his arms. He laid Daya on the bed carefully and patted his face. Daya's temperature was quite high, he checked his temperature. Daya was suffering from 104 Celsius fever. Abhijeet took a deep breath and gave him his medicine, after crushing it with paper-weight and dissolving in water, for fever which Rahul prescribed earlier. Then he started to put cold compress on his Forehead. Whole night was spent like this. Until the morning Daya's fever was in control, Abhijeet was still holding Daya's hand and caressing his head. Daya was fast asleep due to the medicines and fatigue.

At 7 Abhijeet left the room and went to kitchen to make breakfast. Later he came with breakfast, and woke Daya up.

Abhijeet while caressing his head lovingly: Daya uth ja meri jaan… subah ho gai hai… uth ja nashta kr ly…

Few moments later Daya woke up gasping with a jerk, he looked around and found Abhijeet beside him, he just clung to him with uneven breath. Abhijeet patted his back and tried to calm him down. After sometime he separated himself from Daya and grabbed his hand in his own.

Abhijeet: kiya hua Daya haan itna hanp q rha hai…

Daya in breathless: wo orat… wo khwaab… wo maar rhi… thi.

Abhijeet in calm tone: Daya ab tum mere sath ho or yahan koi orat nhi hai…

Daya in tears: Abhiiiiii… Abhi yeh khwab… yeh sach hai… kuch samjh nai araha hai… (held his head) kiya ho raha hai yeh sb…

Abhijeet consoling him: relax Daya… Daya ab tum mere pass ho… or mere rehty koi tumhara kuch nai bigar skta… tu kyon wo sb soch soch kr itna udas ho raha hai.

Daya: Abhi tumhy pata hai mjhy na bht dino sy na ye khwab arhy hai lekin mai na samjh nhi paa raha tha…

Abhijeet: Daya maine kaha tha na k esa kuch bhi ho tu chupaye ga nhi mere sy… tune mjhe pehly q nhi bataya is sb k bary main…

Daya with head down: mai nhi chahta tha… k tum pareshan ho jao… tum wesey he bht pareshan ho mai tmhe or tension nhi dena chahta tha…

Abhijeet in a stern voice: maine tumhe kitni baar samjhaya hai k tumhari tabiyat meri pareshani sy ziada zaroori hai…

Daya in soggy tone: Sorry…

Abhijeet understood what Daya was thinking: Daya ab wo sb mt socho… wo waqt guzar chuka hai… yeh khwaab us waqt ki sirf parchai hai… or wo parchai hum apny aj pr ni parhny dy skty…

Daya in a dreamy way: Abhi yaar ab q mjhe wo sb yaad a raha hai jo main shayad kabhi bhi yaad na krna chahun… yaar in yaadon ko to mai bhoolna chahun ga na… lekin qismat dekho k mere bhool jany k bawajood ab phir wo sb yaad a raha hai… yaar mjhe nhi chahiye yeh sb yaadain (and he broke into bitter cry) yaar mai wo sb bilkul yaad nhi krna chahta… plz tum kuch bhi karo yar… mjhe nhi chahiye yeh yaadain…

Abhijeet just hugged the injured soul in embrace of his warmth of love: shhhhh… meri jaan… ab bs bhi kr dy… itna nhi roty na… dekh mai hun na… mai tjhe itna pyar dunga k tu iss sb humesha k liye bhool jaye ga… (he too had the tears in his eyes, he gave a soft kiss on his head) bs chup kr ja na ab…

Daya still sobbing: Boss mai he kyun? Mai he kyun? Mai he kyun? Maine kiya kia hai… meri kiya ghalti hai…? Kiya iss duniya mai aana meri ghalti hai? Haan Abhi bolo agar mai na aata to yeh duniya kiya aik behtar jagah hoti?

Abhijeet tightened his hug and scolded him: khabardar agar ainda esi fazool bakwaas ki to… ulta taang dunga sahab ko… (lovingly) agar tu na aata to mera kiya hota…? Kabhi socha hai bhi… ya phir itna bara sar sirf show marny k liye rakha hai… pagle tu hai to mai hun na… ( Daya's strong grip told the answer to Abhijeet's questions) or agar ainda kabhi esa socha na tune to kasam sy pankhe sy ulta taang kr maarunga… (Daya laughed in tears) wo bhi kas kas k… samjhe buddhu miyan…

Daya separated him from the hug and said crankily: Abhiiiiii… tum bht bury ho… aik to maarny ki dhamki dety ho uper sy kehty ho k mai buddhu hun… not done yaar…

Abhijeet pulled his cheek: awwww… Daya naraz ho gaya hai…so sad…

Daya: hunh… jao mai tumse baat he nhi krta…

Abhijeet: acha bhai sorry na… kr dy maaf…

Daya in a forgiving way, waving his hand: jao tum bhi kiya yaad karo gy kis dayalu sy pala para hai… maaf kiya tumhe… jao jeelo apni zindagi…

Abhijeet was totally shocked by the act of Daya: wese sau baaton ki aik baat hai…

Daya looked at him in question: kiya?

Abhijeet while moving away: yahi k tum aik number k nautanki or dramaybaaz ho…

Daya took the cushion laying beside him and threw it toward Abhijeet: bht bury ho tum…

And they continued their bickering during breakfast.

At night Rahul came to check Daya.

Rahul: Abhijeet yeh bht achi baat hai k Daya ny tum sy kafi kuch share kiya… it's a good sign… is ka mtlb hai Daya ab jald iss stress sy bahar a jaye ga… umeed hai wo apny physical injuries k sath sath apny emotional trauma sy bhi jaldi recover kr ly…

Abhijeet was happy: Thank God k kuch to good news milli itny dino mai…

* * *

Next day his head stitches were removed. Days passed like this… Daya was still getting those nightmares… some of them were of his auntie, while some were consisted of his orphanage days and some were of that dungeon where he spent more than 2 weeks. But now he used to tell Abhijeet about them and it helped him a lot in recovering from the terrible trauma. You could say that he was coming back to the life. It had been one and a half months since the day Daya was found in that dungeon. Today is the day when the wires implanted in his leg are going to be removed so they are moving to the hospital. Abhijeet helped Daya in sitting inside the quallis. And they drove to hospital.

* * *

 **Hospital**

Inside Rahul's Cabin, Daya was laying on the bed in the corner of the room, while Abhijeet was standing beside him.

First cast was removed, and then Rahul came with pliers in his hand which shocked Daya to the core. He tried to sit.

Daya: yeh kiya hai Rahul… mjhe nhi karana or kuch… (he moved his leg to stood up but stopped due to pain).

Rahul tried to assure him: Daya yeh kuch bhi nahi hai… iss sy bs wo wires pakar kr nikalni hain… yeh aik painless procedure hai… bs 5 min lagy gay…

But Daya was adamant: nhi mjhe to yeh pliers he dekh ker dar lag raha hai… to jb tum use karo gy to pata nhi kiya hoga… na baba na…

Rahul looked at Abhijeet In hopelessness, Abhijeet nodded him: Daya acha tu lait yahan (he made Daya lay down on the bed, and pulled his face towards himself) ab idher dekh meri taraf, Rahul tum apna kaam karo.

Daya again protested: lekin Abhijeet…

Abhijeet: kuch nai hoga Daya mai hun na… bs tum apna poora focus mjh pr rakho… (And he busied Daya with himself).

It took 20 mins to Rahul in removing the wires, now he was bandaging the wound.

Rahul gave some precautions for the caring of the wound: Daya iss tang pr abhi bilkul bhi wazan nhi dena, roz physiotherapy krni hai, or abhi zakham thora taza hai to roz bandage change krni hai. Ehtiyat krna abhi warna infection ho skta hai… or kam az kam 2, 3 mahiny tk no darwaza torna phorna… (Daya was embarrassed by listening to it).

Abhijeet laughed: mai khayal rakhun ga Rahul, lekin yaar ( painfully) Daya k nakhun q nhi a rhy abhi tk…(Daya looked at his nails and remembered the pain he bore when his nails were being removed).

Rahul sighed: yaar nails any mai abhi kam az kam 3, 4 mahiny lagay gay… nails jb jar sy ukhar jaye to time lagta hai naye aany mai.

Abhijeet nodded. After the check up they left.

* * *

 ** _People were created to be loved_**

 ** _Things were created to be used_**

 ** _The reason why the world is in chaos is because_**

 ** _Things are being loved_**

 ** _And people are being used._**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Sorry guys for being so late. My exams are going on. But I will update next chapter after Monday as on Monday my exams are ending.

Hope you enjoyed this a little longer chapter than before. It is a compensation for being this late.

Thanks to all those who have read and responded. It warms my heart. Do read and review this chapter too. As this story is most probably going to end in the next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer_** : _I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance_ is _a mere coincidence._

* * *

On the way to home, Abhijeet was driving and Daya was sitting on the passenger seat. Daya was looking outside for sometime now. Suddenly he said to Abhijeet.

Daya: Abhi chalo yaar beach pr chaltay hain. (Sadly) kitna time ho gya hai samundar kinary gaye huye… maine bht miss kiya hai samundar ko…

Abhijeet whilst focusing on the road: nhi Daya abhi nhi… wesy bhi abhi abhi plaster utra hai or zakham hai abhi tumharay samundar ki hawa achi nhi hai tumharay liye.

Daya in an earnest way: please na yaar bs thori dair k liye…

Abhijeet in an uncompromising manner: Daya tumhari back ki chot abhi tak theek nai hui na… abhi bhi dard hai na… bs maine keh dia koi nhi ja raha mtlb koi nhi ja rha…And That's final.

Daya with a dejected face: Tum yahi krty ho humesha mere sath… kiya ho jaye ga agar hum pandrah minute k liye chaly jaye gay… itni dair k liye jany mai kiya burai hai… lekin kya karain log samjhty he nhi hain (said while eyeing Abhijeet).

Abhijeet gave in after emotional blackmailing: Acha sirf pandrah minute k liye or pandarway sy sohlwaa minute na lagy…

Daya with a glowing face: done… sirf pandrah minute…

Abhijeet smiled looking at him. And he turned towards the beach.

* * *

 **Beach**

Abhijeet parked the quaills in the parking and came towards Daya's door and helped him in coming out. He gave crutches to Daya and then they made their way in. Walking on the sand with crutches was difficult so Abhijeet was giving full support to him. Abhijeet made him seat on a rock.

Daya stared the waves for a while and then said: maine iss sakoon bhary ehsas ko bht miss kiya…

Abhijeet, who was focusing Daya's face said in a trance: or maine tumhe…

Daya in pain held his hand: bht pareshan kiya na maine… I'm Sorry…

Abhijeet in hurt just hugged him while trying not to cry: nhi bilkul nhi… lekin maine tjhe bht miss kiya jb tu itny din wapas nai aya… (crying with low voice) mai apny apko bilkul akela mehsoos kr rha tha… sb k sath hoty huye bhi khud ko akela mehsoos krta tha… jb tera kuch pata nai lg raha tha to mai bht dar gya tha… uper se wo bury khwaab… pata nhi kese lekin mjhe pata lag gya tha k tu kisi mushkil mai hai… mera dil kehta tha k tu theek nhi hai… mera dil janta tha k meri jaan theek nhi hai…(sobbing) lekin mai itna majboor tha k chah kr bhi tere pass nhi a paa raha tha… mai bht dar gaya tha… bht dar gya tha… bht ziada…

Daya tightened his grip, he tried to make Abhijeet feel his presence: ab mai a gaya na ab sb theek ho jaye ga...

Abhijeet cried out loud, pouring all the pain out: mai kiya krta agar tu wapas na aata… mai to akela reh jata na… maine us waqt teri wapsi ki bht dua'ain mangi thein… mai roz bhagwaan sy kehta tha k please bs mjhe Daya wapis kr do mai or kabhi kuch nai mangun ga… (Daya was giving Abhijeet enough time to release all the pain he bore in those days) Pata hai mjhe us dauran maloom hua k tu yahan beach pr q aata tha… sach mai Daya yeh jagah bht sakoon deti hai… (stared at the waves watching over Daya's shoulder) yeh lehrain waqaiye bht sakoon deti hain… jb bhi farigh hota tha yahan a jaya krta tha or apna sara dard in lehron sy banta tha… esa lagta tha k sach mai yeh lehrain mera dukh ly kr uske badly mai sakoon deti thi… lekin yeh lehrain bhi mjhe wo sakoon nhi dy saki jo teri mojudgi sy milta hai mjhe… tera saath sb sy ziada sakoon deta hai mjhe… tu promise kr k kabhi bhi dubara mjhe chor kr nhi jaye ga… promise kr…

Daya too in tears: Promise… pakka promise… kabhi nhi jaun ga tumhe chor kr… maine bhi tumhe bht miss kiya… waha pr hr waqt bs tumhara he khayal tha meray man mai… tumhara pyar, care, daant, laad… sb bht yaad kiya... Mjhe lagny laga tha k ab mai kabhi tumhe dekh nhi paun ga… kabhi tumhari awaz sun nahi saku ga… lekin tum a gaye… tum aye or mjhe ly aye us jahanum sy… maine to umeed chor di thi jeeny ki lekin tumne uss umeed ko dobara ujagar (resurface) kiya… iss liye ab tum bhi bhool jao wo sb… maine iss sb sy seekha hai k jo hona hota hai wo ho kr he rehta hai… lekin us sb ka samna hum kesy krty hai yeh sbsy eham hai… ab jo waqt guzar gaya wo guzar gaya… ab please tum wo sb baar baar mt yaad karo… mai nhi chata k us sb ki wajah sy tumhe takleef ho… so please ab no mor rona dhona… (smilingly) or wese bhi roty huye tum bilkul achy nhi lagty… bs sirf hasty huye he lagty ho…

Abhijeet smiled a little bit: lekin tum to mjhe hr hal mai he achy lagty ho… meri jaan…

Daya innocently: wo to mai hu he cute… iss liye hr hal mai acha he lagta hun…

Abhijeet angrily: kiya mtlb hai tera k mai cute nhi hun…

Daya: nhi abhi tum utny cute nhi jitna mai hun… bs thory cute ho…

Abhijeet separated him from hug and stood up: chalo utho or ghar chalo… bs bht ho gaya…

Daya shockingly: lekin abhi to aye hain na…

Abhijeet: nhi abhi chalo… bs bht ho gaya…

Daya: Abhiiiiii tum mere achy waly bhai nhi ho haan…

Abhijeet: abhi to tumne kaha hai k mai ziada acha nhi hun to bs…

Daya sighed: tum waqai mery jitny achy nhi ho… chalo chalain… warna tum taany maar maar kr he mjhe maar dogy… hunh…

And they went towards home with smiles and sooth in hearts.

* * *

After 10 days Daya started torturing Abhijeet for going to the Bureau. Finally Abhijeet saved himself from the so-called torture by allowing him to come. But on various conditions like no darwaza torna, piano bajana, exertion, excessive use of body etc. Which Daya listened from one ear and out from other saying "jesa tum kaho, bs mjhe aik baar Bureau jany do, baki mai sb khud dekh lun ga". Abhijeet took a deep breath listening to his answer. On first day Daya was welcomed warm heartedly, a cake was arranged for a small celebration with the people who loved and missed him a lot.

ACP Sir hugged him tightly with tears in his eyes: Welcome beta… welcome… bht yaad kiya in diwaro ny tumhe… or in diwaro mai rehny walon ny bhi… or iss burhy baap ny bhi… iss baap ki aankhon ki thandak ho tum log, jb bhi tum log kisi musibat mai hoty ho to sb sy ziada aanso yahi aankhain bahati hain… sbsy ziada yahi dil pareshan hota hai… haan tumharay uss bhai sy thora kam lekin tum sy yeh baap bhi bht muhabbat krta hai…

Daya with tears: or iss bety ny bhi apny baap ko bht miss kiya… or iss chaar diwari ko bhi… or yeh beta bhi aap sy bht muhabbat krta hai…

They separated, and then everyone met him with happiness and tears. Freddie cried the most as he missed him a lot, also told him that Abhijeet scolded him a lot in those days. Daya glared Abhijeet on this and asked him to apologize to Freddie for being angry at him unnecessarily. Forensic Doctors also joined them. They cut the cake and enjoyed that little moment of happiness. At that moment he realized that his past does not matter now, as may be he would not have these lovely people if his past didn't go the way it did. Sometimes you must forgo what happened in the past, to fully live the present.

* * *

 _ **You can't be happy unless you're unhappy sometimes**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Thanks for the support you all have given me till now. Thank you for the patience you have given to me. Sorry for the late updates. But I am happy that you still bore with me. Thank you so much.

Cutttie pari: Thank you so much Chitra… you were so consistent through out the story… Your every single review mattered… hope you liked this chapter too… Love you…😍😍😘😘❤️

Nikita: Thanks for your reviews. You reviewed every single chapter. You are the first one, who said that you are my fan. It made me feel special. Love you. 😘😘😍😍❤️

Priya: Thank you so much for review. Glad you bear me through out the story. Again thank you.

Abhiii: Thank you for support. Hope you would show same support in upcoming stories.

Luvcidduodosti: Thank you for support. Loved the way you reviewed and appreciated every chapter. Thank you so much. 💕

Sifa: you are my loveliest reviewer. You appreciated every thing I wrote. You waited patiently for updates. Thank you so much… love you😘😘😍😍❤️

Arib: Thank you so much for your continuous support. Your reviews matters a lot.

Neha: Thanks for your time. You also reviewed and appreciated every chapter. Love you ❤️ ❤️ Again thanks for your words.

Pranjal: you reviewed my story for the first time. Thank you so much. I hope you would give your support to my other works.

AaniyaArsh08: You are like my favorite reviewer as you reviewed in the most amazing words. Thank you so much for your lovely words. Love you ❤️ ❤️ 😍😍😘😘

Geetika: You qlso reviewed first time on my work. Hope you would appreciate my other works too. Thank you so much for your reviews.

Thank you everyone… hope to see you soon in my new short story... Review last time on this too as it matters a lot.

Till next time… bye bye 👋👋


End file.
